Destiny Fulfilled?
by XmarX
Summary: Randy Orton has hated Maria since she started in the WWE, he had to work hard for his contract yet by appearing in some stupid contest she was handed hers. These two butt heads at every corner . . .What happens when Randy realises his nemesis is the girl
1. Chapter 1

Randy Orton- WWE Superstar and resident Play boy

_Randy Orton- WWE Superstar and resident Play boy_

_John Cena - WWE Superstar and Randy's best friend._

_Maria Kanellis- WWE Diva and Randy's worst enemy_

_May contain other superstars - - - to be determined as story goes on_

_Randy Orton has hated Maria since she started in the WWE, he had to work hard for his contract yet by appearing in some stupid contest she was handed hers. These two butt heads at every corner . . .What happens when Randy realises his nemesis is the girl of his dreams? Will he admit his true feelings that he can't live without her? What will happen when his true feelings are tested? Will he be there when Maria needs him most or will the _

_cocky legend Killer let past wounds stop him from fulfilling his destiny?_

_THIS IS MY NEW STORY SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!_

_( I know there are a lot of destiny stories with regards to randy __I'm not trying to copy anyone, its just randy always talks about destiny so it seemed appropriate)_

_I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE WWE AND THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES DO…….ITA A FICTIONAL STORY!!_

Randy Orton walked down the hallway of another arena, in another town, he couldn't even keep track any more. It was getting a bit draining. He couldn't even remember the last time he was home. He really wanted to see his family and friends, one of his childhood friends had recently got married to his high school sweetheart and he wasn't able to attend as he was away touring he world. He knew he was lucky to be living his dream but sometimes the sacrifices seemed too much. It seemed all his friends back home were in serious relationships and getting married. He was the odd one out, he was the only single one of the gang left. It was quite hard having a serious relationship when he was never around. It was hard to maintain a relationship when he couldn't even tell what he was doing the next day let alone make definite plans. The one thing he loved was being on the road with such a great group of people, they were a second family, he got along with most of the Diva's and Superstars except for one girl Maria Kanellis, he scowled just thinking about that dumb bitch. She irritated him so much, she was so stupid. Trying to have a decent conversation with her was painful, she was so dumb. She was popular backstage to quote Cena she was sweet and bubbly. Randy snickered yeah right more like annoying and boring. They hadn't got along since they were introduced, truth be known Randy knew that was his fault, he didn't like the fact she had got a contract after being in some stupid contest and he had had to work for his.

It wouldn't bother him so much if she could wrestle but no she was just tits and ass to management. He would respect her a little if she even wanted to train but no she was quite happy to be the eye candy and ask stupid questions. Here he was working his ass off to get recognition and be popular and that idiot was a fan favourite by being stupid. He hated everything she stood for. He had got rid of some of the other wannabes but no matter what he did he couldn't get her to quit and he knew Vince would not fire a fan favourite, he was stuck with her for the foreseeable future. And he let her know his distain for her at every opportunity. He had heard from the guys that she was a nice girl; she had an interest in the business and wanted to learn how to wrestle. Randy thought talk was cheap and so was she; she talked the talk yet hadn't bothered to actually look for someone to train her. John had told him that she didn't understand why he had such a strong dislike to her. He had said that he had hurt her feelings being an ass to her. Randy had just laughed, he didn't like her why pretend otherwise? He was professional with her but that was it, they would never be anything but colleagues. He didn't understand why Vince McMahon insisted on having the stupid Diva Search contests, none of the girls in these contests could wrestle, and they were a waste of time. It disgusted him.

He spent most of his time ranting and raving about her. She pissed him off, just by her presence around him. He knew it amused John, John the ass licker was friends with her. They were fucking inseparable and it annoyed Randy. How could his best friend hang out with the one girl that pissed him off most in the whole world? John continuously told him that Ria as he called her was a really intelligent girl, she was fun whatever Cena, Randy was suspicious, he figured John put up with her because he wanted to get in her pants. John denied but Randy didn't believe it for a minute. He betted Maria was sleeping her way to the top. Stupid slut. Well she better stay away from him she was probably a walking STD. God he hated that girl!!

Maria had just arrived in North Carolina for Monday Night Raw, she had headed to arena early as she had asked The Undertaker, Mark Callaway to train her a little bit. Taker had been hesitant but after witnessing Randy Orton unleash his cruel insults to Maria he had agreed. She wanted to prove to Randy and everyone else that she could learn to wrestle. She knew Randy hated her which hurt her as before she had joined the WWE she had had a huge crush on him, she thought he was gorgeous and those sexy eyes, god she even liked his smirk. She thought maybe she could be his friend, but no from the minute she started on Raw he had despised her. If she talked he didn't listen, like her first day she went up to shake his hand and introduce herself as she wanted to show respect to those who had paved the way before her, she had went to talk to Randy who was talking to Triple H and she had said hello to Triple H first and when she went to talk to Randy he muttered that she was a glorified ring rat and walked away leaving her standing there speechless and humiliated.

She headed to the women's locker room to get changed; she put on her tracksuit pants and a sports bra. She tied her hair back, and grabbed a towel and water and headed to the ring; she wanted to warm up before Taker arrived. Taker had told her 3 o' clock, it was half 12 now she wanted to be here before he was, she knew that some of the veterans ribbed the younger talent and told them one time and arrived way earlier or way later, well she was here now and she would stay until Taker arrived, if he didn't turn up until after the show she would be here waiting, she would sleep in the arena to prove to Taker she was serious about having him train her. She got to the ring and she got in it, she stood in the middle and looked around, she would love to have the fans chant her name in a match because they were rooting for her, not shouting we want puppies as they did now. She started stretching and then she started running the ropes to get a feel for them, she also started practicing talking bumps. She'd flip herself over and land how Triple H had thought her only last week, Paul (Triple H) was great he had an hour to spare and saw her in the ring practising by herself and he got in and helped her with the basics, she had been grateful for the help.

She continued to practice what Paul had told her, only stopping to get a drink of water, she sat in the ring drinking her water when she heard "Good, girlie you're punctual, you can't wrestle but you can tell the time". Turning she saw Taker there with a grim look on his face, she knew he didn't really want to help her but he felt sorry for her and she was grateful, any help would be appreciated, she just wanted to learn her craft. Maria realised it was half 2, Taker wasn't ribbing her he was here early to test her see how committed she was. "How long you been here kid, you've worked up a sweat?" he asked. "Since half 12, I didn't want to keep you waiting, Look Mr Calloway, I just wanted to say thank you for doing this, I know you don't want to teach me to wrestle but I do appreciate it, if you decide you want to continue training me after today then I can promise you I'm 150 committed to this. I wanna be the best female wrestler in the business. I'm determined to prove all my critics wrong. If you decide you don't then thank you for today it'll be another stop on my long journey". Mark looked at the kid, surprised by her; she was one determined young lady. He knew Orton's comments had got to her. That in itself was going to light a fire under her ass. He could see this working out.

"Kid, you can call me Taker, I'll be honest with you, I don't want to train you, it'll be a pain in the ass and a waste of my time if you decided this isn't for you, I'm not your friend, I'll teach you what you need to know and the rest is up to you. It's going to hurt a lot, you will get injured, you will be sore, if you cant handle that then lets stop now as I can go back and get a nap in at the hotel. I don't usually train any one let alone girls but I will make an exception in your case, you got a lot to prove. It ain't easy living this life; you may find you'd be better off being eye candy. I don't like quitters and kid if you mess me about it'll piss me off real good. If I ask you to be at an arena you be there on time every time, I call the shots don't tell me how to wrestle because you don't know how. You show me respect at all times, this is my yard and you're just a guest in it." Maria looked at him and nodded confirming she understood, she got up and headed out of the ring. Mark was pissed he couldn't believe she had given up all ready. Maria placed her towel and water on a chair and got back in the ring shocking the hell out of Taker. "I'm not a quitter, you can beat me until I'm black and blue and even then I wont give up"

Taker was impressed but hid it under his glaring expression. "Ok kid, take a bump" he demanded. Immediately Maria dropped to her back, tucking her head in so as not to knock herself out. Taker was impressed he didn't have to teach her the basics. "Who showed you how to take a bump kid?" he asked. "Paul, he had an hour free last week and saw me in the ring practicing and showed me how to take bumps" she replied. "Ok so we don't have to go from the start, kid you take a good bump now lets move on to some other basic moves. Over the next hour Taker showed her how to do a hip toss, which she could do on him, that impressed him, he was at least double her weight, he showed her how to do basic arm bars, chin lock, side lock. He then had a little fun with her and had a little match, she was able to hold her own, he then picked her up to do the tombstone Pile driver, he was impressed when she moved her head so it was secure between his thighs and her arms wrapped around his waist, this kid had obviously done her homework. When he dropped her she played dead, which showed even in a fake match she knew to sell the move, he had been wrong about her.

Unbeknownst to them Randy Orton was sat in the bleachers watching. He had been sitting there for over an hour watching Taker teach Maria, he had been wrong about her, he had been impressed with her hip toss of Mark, that was no easy task with the big man and he had watched their match in fascination she could hold her own. Not well, but she wasn't too bad either. Before he could stop himself he headed out to the ring to Taker and Maria. "Hey Taker since when do you train?" Randy asked making his presence known. "Since now Randall, Kid I'm heading back to the hotel, I'll meet you same time next week and I'll show you some complex moves, you did ok for a rookie". Maria looked at him shocked "Thanks again Taker I do appreciate it" he nodded and left the ring. Maria headed to get her stuff when Randy called her "Maria, what do you say I train you for a bit" She turned shocked and looked at him "You serious?" He nodded. "Ok" she knew she didn't have any thing to do on Raw tonight so she didn't mind being tired, plus Randy never spoke to her willingly so didn't want to piss him off.

Randy had shocked himself by asking her to stay but it was done now, he'd help her for awhile and then go back to ignoring her. He spent an hour showing her more difficult moves, he showed her how to do a spine buster, she tried on him but didn't get too much power as he out weighed her by over 100 pounds, he showed her how to do a ddt, which she picked up quickly, then he showed her how to do a running bull dog and she nailed that, then it was tilt – a- whirl and she nailed that too. Next thing he knew the Superstars were arriving for practice, he had been in the ring with her for over 2 hours and they hadn't fought once. They left the ring as Triple H was practicing with Johnny Nitro. Maria stopped him half way up the ramp by placing her hand on his arm. He turned around and raised an eye brow in question. "I just wanted to say thank you, I know you don't like me so I appreciate you taking time to teach me how to wrestle, look I know you don't like me because of the Diva Search Contest and I can respect and understand that but that doesn't define me as a person, I did what I did for an in into this business, right or wrong it was a decision I made, I want to prove I'm more then tits and ass, I want to be a wrestler, I wouldn't be here other wise. You may not respect me or like me as a person that's ok too, but I wanted to tell you, you were one of the reasons I got in this business, you may only be a few years older then me but I saw you in OVW when I went to a few shows and I thought you were amazing, thank you for being an inspiration to me, I was going to tell you that on my first night, but it didn't work out like I thought, I just wanted to say that to you and now I have I will leave you alone, I wont bother you again Mr. Orton" and with that she left leaving a shocked Randy Orton on the ramp. He had inspired her? She had come to see him in OVW? Wow, he had never known she had felt like that. Well to be fair it's not like he talked to her or even gave her a fair chance. He headed to his locker room to get showered up before he headed to the weekly roster meeting.

Maria headed to her locker room shocked by what had just transpired. Randy Orton and her had hung out for 2 hours and not fought once, she hurried into the shower, knowing she still had the meeting to attend. She quickly dried her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun, she then put on a baggy pair of denim jeans, her tennis shoes, she pulled on a bright pink tank top with the slogan _it doesn't matter what your name is _on it. She didn't bother with make up and looking at her watch, she hurried to the meeting room, she hated being late for these meetings as everyone stared at you. She was the first to arrive and she took a seat near the back of the room, out of sight. The other superstars started to arrive and Maria found herself sitting next to her idol Shawn Michaels, she hadn't spoken to him in the six months she had been here as she was so shy, every time he talked to her she stammered nervously and she didn't make any sense it was embarrassing. WWE Superstar, Mark Jindrak was at her other side much to her disgust he had been hitting on her for weeks and it was getting a bit ridiculous, he had even cornered her in a deserted corridor a month ago if it hadn't been for Matt Hardy who knows what would have happened? "Hey hotness" Mark whispered in her ear making her cringe.

Randy Orton had arrived barely on time to the meeting and found himself sitting behind Maria Kanellis. He smirked when he saw Shawn next to her, every one knew he was her idol and she couldn't form a coherent sentence when he was around much to every ones amusement especially Shawn's. He frowned when he saw Jindrak sit next to her, he had heard Jindrak talk about Maria in the locker room. He noticed she became increasingly uncomfortable with what Jindrak was saying. So he took it upon himself to rescue her. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Maria's neck loosely his hands dangerously close to the top of her breasts. "Baby I thought you were going to save me a seat" he told her nuzzling her neck. She turned and pouted "I was babe but Mark took it". Randy smirked. "Jindrak get the fuck off my seat" he told him glaring, daring him to contradict him. Mark glared at Randy and got up and moved. Randy snickered and moved to sit next to Maria. Maria leaned in to whisper "thank you" in his ear. Randy nodded and turned his attention to Vince McMahon who was talking. Randy could feel eyes glaring at the back of his head and when he turned around he saw Jindrak staring a hole threw him. He moved his glance to Maria and Randy moved his hand to rest on her knee. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and he mouthed Jindrak she understood and moved her head to rest on his shoulder and rested her hand over his. The Superstars around them thought they were in the twilight zone, they knew you'd have to witness this to believe it Randy Orton and Maria Kanellis holding hands?

The meeting ended and Randy left t go get ready for the night, as she wasn't on Raw, Maria asked Stephanie McMahon could she go back to the hotel? Stephanie had heard she had been practicing for the afternoon from the crew and road agents agreed as she knew the young girl was probably feeling beaten up. Maria headed back to the hotel, when she go tot her room she put on her bikini, she headed downstairs to the hot tub, Paul had told her after a gruelling training session she should go into the hot tub it would help relax her muscles. She got into the tub and sighed it was heaven. She closed her eyes and dosed until she felt a presence, looking up she saw Randy Orton in his swimming trunks looking hot. He got into the tub across from her and she closed her eyes again. Randy studied her while her eyes were closed, she was stunning. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he asked her shocking himself as he hadn't even meant to speak "what's the story with you and Jindrak?" Maria opens her eyes and stars into the blue eyes of the self proclaimed legend killer, "he had a crush on me, no actually he wants to sleep with me, he's been hitting on me for awhile now, normally I'd be flattered but after last month it's a bit weird". "What happened last month?" "He cornered me in a deserted corridor and tried to kiss me and touch me, Matt Hardy and I were going to lunch and I'm always on time so when I was half an hour later and I didn't let him know where I was he came looking for me" she had never been so happy to see him in her life. "You seeing Hardy?" Randy asked, surprised by the jealously he wad feeling. Since when did he care who she dated? Subconsciously he realised he had always been attracted to her, he hated her but he couldn't help noticing how gorgeous she was, not that he'd admit that to anyone. Maria shook her head "no, he was the first person who worked for this company who gave me a chance, he treated me with respect and not distain like the rest of the company." Randy winched knowing he had done that to her, judged her without getting to know her.

Maria had had enough of the hot tub and got out. "Thanks again for today Randy" she told him and shocked him by bending down and kissing his cheek and leaving. Randy sat there in a daze, butterflies in his stomach just from a simple kiss. Great he thought I'm in trouble. He was beginning to have a crush on Maria. When and how the fuck did that happen?? He would have to keep his distance from her. She was trouble with a capital T.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria arrived early once again to the arena, her body was aching and she was covered in bruises, she had went to OVW on her days off to do some training

Maria arrived early once again to the arena, her body was aching and she was covered in bruises, she had went to OVW on her days off to do some training. She had asked one of the trainers there Sean would it be okay if she came on her days off to train, he had agreed he would make sure she got some ring time and someone would be there to help her. He had heard from agents how Randy Orton degraded her for being just a bimbo, he knew how cutting Orton's remarks could be towards the new talent especially the ones he felt hadn't earned their spot like he had. She had come to the training facility early every morning and was the last to leave at night, she only stopped for lunch breaks and that worried him, she was pushing herself too much and it wasn't too healthy. Maria was hoping that Taker turned up today, she had learned a few more moves down in OVW and she couldn't wait to show him, she really wanted to impress him, show him training her wasn't going to be a mistake, she got to the ring at half 12 and she started her warm up, then she did some yoga to relax her and see if that would take some of the pain away. She had her ipod in her ears listening to her favourite songs, she moved from the ring to run up and down the steps of the arenas, she did this over and over again, from bottom to top, she wanted to get completely fit, so she could handle the gruelling punishment she would injure if she was on the active roster.

She didn't notice Stephanie and Paul Levesque watching her intently. "I think Randy's comments have really got to her" Steph told her husband. "Ya I got the impression when I trained her the other week she was determined to prove to her biggest critic whose obviously Orton that she's more then t & a" Paul replied. "You know Sean O Haire rang me yesterday he told me Maria was down at OVW on her days off, he said she asked could she come down when she's off to train, he told me for her 3 days there she was the first one there in the mornings and last to leave at night, he told me she's serious about her training, he said she took some nasty bumps, she's all bruised up, he said especially her back, some of the guys there were a bit rough you know to prove a point and he said she refused medical assistance she said they were battle scars, she had to pay her dues and if she was bruised up then it was what it was" Stephanie told Paul, she was worried Maria was pushing herself too much. Paul looked at Steph worriedly "isn't she training with Taker today?" Steph nodded "Mark told me he was impressed with her, he's reluctant to train her but he said he will, he can see Orton getting to her and she needs this to help be accepted in the back. Mark thinks as he's so respected in the back, if he trains her maybe she would get accepted quicker". "Ya but she's hurting now, how far will she go to prove herself? I don't want Orton getting to her too much, I was thinking of taking her off the roster and sending her to OVW to train full time for a few months what do you think?" Stephanie asked Paul. "I think that would be a good idea, she is serious about becoming a wrestler and it would be better for her to go away for awhile learn her craft and come back." " At least she'd be away from Orton and his assholeness" he added. Stephanie nodded and they left.

Maria continued to train, barely stopping to drink her water, she wanted to prove to everyone especially Randy "I'm an asshole" Orton that she has what it takes.

Mark Callaway stood by the entrance way in the ramp watching Maria, he had heard from Stephanie how much training Maria had done over the week and it was worrying him, she needed to take it easy or she's be too banged up to perform for the fans. What he was concerned over was after he talked to Steph, he rang Sean O Haire who was a head trainer in OVW and he told him Maria was working out at least 12 hours a day, she would train with anyone who would give her time in the ring even the guys. That had alarm bells ringing in his mind. He knew some of the guys in OVW were dickheads, they had points to prove and some had grudges, sending a WWE Diva down there to train with them was like leading a lamb to be slaughtered, Maria had knew idea what she was getting into. Mark had made it clear to Steph, he wanted to train her and not send her down there. Mark had heard some rumours that some of the guys down there had harassed some of the girls down there and he didn't want to see that happen to Maria. As much as he acted like he didn't give a shit about her he did. He could see Orton getting to her, he was convinced she had a thing for Orton, from what he heard Orton was an inspiration to her and he had been one of her favourite wrestlers, he had heard she had been more nervous of introducing herself to Orton then to Triple H!! He also believed Orton had a thing for her and he just reverted back to childish ways of hurting the girl you like. It was sad really these two seemed to be crazy about one another, Orton never stopped talking about her, mostly insulting her but Mark had see him get jealous when guys talked about her. Randy didn't like the fact other guys were interested in her so rather then ask her out he insulted her, he hoped Randy took his head out of his ass soon and got with her.

Mark headed to the ring. "Hey kid" he called. Maria looked at him and nodded a greeting too sore to do much else. She stood up and pulled off her hoodie to start and what Mark saw shocked him, she had bruises all over her, her back was black and blue she had rashes well burns from the ropes across her back and arms, she had odd bruises all over her, they looked painful, some of her back was cut and it looked to him like it was infected. "Kid, get to the trainer now and fixed up" he glared at her when she started to protest, realising he wasn't going to not let her go she headed to the trainer with Mark following her o make sure she actually went there. When they got to the trainers he told Maria she had infected her cuts by refusing medical attention, she just shook her shoulders, the trainer asked Mark to leave and he did so reluctantly waiting outside for the young diva.

Maria sat in the trainers office and because of her not getting the cuts cleaned they had to file the dead skin away so it would get worse, Maria had tears in her eyes, she could feel the pain more now then before. She had to get stitches to one cuts, the trainer asked her about the bruises but she shrugged her shoulders, she knew what had happened but she didn't want to tell anyone. She had been attacked by one of the guys down at OVW, she had got away but he had put a beating on her, the trainer patched her up and she headed out, she wanted to get some time in the ring, she presumed Taker had taken off and was surprised when she found him outside the door, she walked past him and headed to the ring. "Kid you aint getting in the ring, you're banged up and you need to let your body heal." Maria nodded and carried on walking, she got there and went in the ring. She started practicing bumps and Taker stood there pissed she was ignoring him, she only stopped her training when she felt blood her stitched had burst, she continued talking bumps, she didn't care about the blood she wanted to show everyone she was tough. Mark was concerned when he saw the mat was red. He got in the ring and pulled Maria up. "Kid get the fuck out of the ring and back to the trainer's office. Maria shook her head so Mark lifted her up and carried her when he got there Randy was there getting taped up for his match. Mark saw Randy was concerned and he knew his suspicions were right. Randy liked the kid.

Randy looked up when he had hear the door open to the trainers room, he was shocked to find Taker there with Maria in his arms, and she was bleeding, he wondered what had happened to her. Taker brought her over to the table and carefully sat her on it, Jake the trainer left Randy and headed over to Maria, "Ria what's happened?" he asked concerned. "She went out to the ring training and took bumps and ripped her stitches" Taker told him. Jake sighed "Ria I told you stay out of the ring for a few days". She just looked down ashamed. Jake sighed and went over and cleaned up her stitches and re did them. "Ria I hear they may be sending you to OVW fulltime" Jake told her smiling. She looked up at him shocked "I hope so Jake I want to learn to wrestle." "Ria if they send you, watch out for some of the OVW guys there not very nice to talent who are on the active roster and who go there to wrestle, they try to prove points and I don't want you getting hurt." Maria didn't reply. She didn't want to be babied by anyone if they sent her to OVW then she would go there and put up with whatever shit she was dealt with it, she had to pay her dues, she needed everyone in the back to accept her for a wrestler not an airhead. She nodded and looked at Jake with her alluring green eyes "I'll be fine Jake, thanks for fixing my stitches I've to go." She quickly got up and headed out of the room.

Randy stared at the closed door after she left, there was something up with her, he may not be her friend but even he knew she was loved by all backstage for her loveable bubbly personality, it annoyed him, he never bothered getting to know her, he decided when she go the job after the Diva search she didn't deserve it so he just decided to hate her it wasn't fair but it was a choice he had made. He had thought after the meeting last week, that they were on friendly terms but she hadn't so much as looked at him and that bothered him, he had heard she had had a crush on him when she started in the business but he guessed when he had been such a dick to her she didn't like him like that anymore. If he was honest he thought she was pretty, she was a cute girl. Hell who was he she was gorgeous and from what John said she was really a sweet girl. He did feel bad that he hadn't given her a chance but there wasn't much that he could do now. As much as he was attracted to her he knew it wasn't a god idea to mix business with pleasure, he liked her sure but he couldn't afford to be side tracked, he wanted to be the champ, being distracted by a girl would not help, he hate to keep his distance from her. He hoped she went to OVW because at least if she went away for awhile it might but his crush in perspective, he needed her to stay away from her.

"I hope they don't send her to OVW" Jake told Randy. "Why?" "Look Randy I know you don't like her, but between you and me, I've heard rumours that the guys have said some stuff about her you know she's a whore and she spread her legs to get where she is, they say she's easy and they want a piece of her, I also heard from a trainer there when she went up there last week the guys threw her around the ring and worked stiff with her, I saw her earlier she's covered in bruises and these weren't the normal ones you get training the guys beat the shit out of her and she refused medical assistance and wont tell Steph, I don't know if you know but your insults are what's making her take the shit, she wants to prove to everyone but especially you that she has earned her spot and shell do whatever it takes to prove herself. I'm afraid for her the guys are known for harassing the Diva's that go up there I've heard they spiked a few drinks in their time and I don't want her up there in that environment she's too trusting, they'll ruin her" Jake told him sadly. Randy was shocked and angry how dare those assholes say that about her? "I'll talk to Steph" he told Jake. "Don't she wants to go up there let her do it I'll get Sean O Haire to keep an eye on her". Randy nodded and finished getting taped up and he left to get ready for his match, but he had to go to a meeting first.

Maria had got ready and headed to the meeting they were so boring, she had liked last weeks meeting, being all cuddled up to Randy, she still had her crush on him. Even after what he said to her she still was attracted to her. She loved when he wrapped his arms around her it felt nice and she felt safe. Holding his hand was amazing she couldn't believe it just felt right but she knew her crush would do her no good, she had to get it in her head Randy wasn't interested in her. She walked in the room and she saw John Cena sitting by himself, so she headed over, John was one of her best friends in the world. She loved him and she knew he loved her but all there was between them was friendship, he knew of her crush on his best friend and she knew he went out of his way to change Randy's mind about her. She sat next to John and he smiled at her flashing his dimples and she giggled, he was adorable, she grabbed his hat from his head and put it on hers, he pulled her to him tickling her and causing her to break out into her infectious giggles. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Mark Jindrak walk in and she cringed, he headed over to sit on the other side of her.

Randy walked in the door to the meeting room and saw John tickle Maria and she was giggling, he thought she looked adorable. He noticed Mark Jindrak was on his way over to her and he saw Maria was uncomfortable he guessed he'd have to save her again. He walked over to Maria and Mark. "Mark what the fuck are you doing, piss of and leave Maria alone, did I not make myself clear the last time? Piss off and stop hitting on my girl" Randy said pissed. John was confused since when were these two together? They didn't even talk.

"Randy I don't think you two are together, everyone knows you can't stand her" Mark told him smugly. "You don't think were together?" Randy asked in disbelief. "Nope, prove it" Mark told him knowing full well these two were not a couple. Randy loves a challenge and so he pulled Maria up from the seat gently and crashed his lips to hers, before he knew it the two were making out, her arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. She was a fantastic kisser, he totally got into the kiss they only broke apart when they heard everyone cheer and clap and whistle at the two, they broke apart and Maria was blushing, she rested her head in the crook of Randys neck. Randy leant his chin on top of her head cuddling her, he knew she was embarrassed. He looked at Mark and smirked triumphantly and Mark walked away in a huff. He sat on the seat next to Cena and Maria pulled away from him and sat next to him she was confused what was Randy up too?

Before Maria had a chance to ask Randy what was going on Mr McMahon walked in the door and started the meeting. Maria was in a world of her own. Randy Orton just kissed her. She couldn't believe it, she knew he only did it to piss Mark off. She was so excited it didn't matter to her why she had been kissed by Randy Orton. "Maria Kanellis is officially been moved up to OVW, Maria you will leave tonight after Raw and you will stay in OVW for the foreseeable future, everyone check to see your spots tonight, that's it have a good show" and with that he left. Maria was stunned. She was going to OVW? She was finally getting the break she wanted but it meant she wouldn't see everyone here for a long time, she had thought shed stay on the active roster and commute to both. She got up from her seat and headed out in a daze, not stopping to talk to anyone. Life as she knew it had once again changed.

Randy headed to his locker room, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Maria it was the best kiss he'd ever had and she was the girl he thought he hated. But he sure as hell didn't feel like he hated her now. This was just great the girl he kind of liked was getting taken from him just when he realised he liked her. Karma? It sucked he liked kissing her and seen as half the roster thought they were now dating he would have got to kiss her a lot more. He knew he couldn't ask her out, he was a major asshole to her and there was no way she would agree to going on a date with him. He was hoping he could hang out with her more, her and John were like best friends so it would be easy to hang with her, he just always chose not to before. This sucked, she would be leaving tonight for good knows how long.

Maria decided she wanted answers form Randy Orton before she left. Why had he kissed her? and why was he being so nice to her it was really weird. Sure she liked him but she knew he couldn't stand her. She didn't want to tell him she liked him because knowing the side of Randy she knew this could just be another mind game with him. She didn't want to tell him she had feeling for him if he was just going to humiliate her. She had suffered enough at his hands. She stormed down the hall way to Orton's dressing room, she knocked on the door and when he called to come in she walked in and she knew by his face he was shocked to see her there. "I wanna know Orton what the hell is going on?" she asked him. Randy looked at her confused what was she talking about? "What's going on with what?" "You, Orton why did you kiss me?" she asked. "Look Maria I kissed you because Mark said I was lying to him" Randy told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You were lying, we're not together Randy" she reminded him. "I know that but I saw how he was making you feel uncomfortable and I wanted to help" he responded. "Why? You hate me Randy, you have made that more then obvious since we met and I don't understand why you are being so nice all of a sudden, what are you getting out of it?" she asked frustrated, she couldn't understand why he was now talking to her and he hadn't before.

Randy didn't know what to say. "I don't hate you Maria; I don't think I ever did". "I want to get to know you, I've been unfair to you I want us to be friends" he told her. "What game are you playing?" she asked. "I'm not playing any games with you, I want you and I to be friends." "Pretty convenient you want us to friends now I'm leaving, you know what screw you Orton, you are a jackass you've treated me like dirt at the end of your shoe and I'm sick of it, when I came to the WWE, I was so excited I thought stupidly I would be accepted if I worked hard, I did the Diva search because it was an opportunity to be part of the business I love. Not all of us are lucky enough to have a father in the business, that's an unfair advantage, even if you were a shit wrestler theyd have given you a contract cause you're a third generation superstar and I don't give you shit about how unfair that is, you've known Vince literally your whole life am I bitching you got an opportunity no and you know why Orton cause I respect you, I respect that you learned your trade from the best that you worked hard, you went to OVW you went threw a lot of shit to pay your dues and you were given a chance and I admired you, damn Randy you're the reason I went to OVW every week, I drove from Chicago or stayed in a shitty motel to see you wrestle cause I thought you were great you were so athletic and you could tell such a great story with your work. Yeah I had a crush on you cause you're hot you know you are but I admired you and your potential and even when you had a shit match you walked away and learned from it and came back the next week even better. I wanted to tell you how much you influenced me when I came here and then I saw the real randy Orton. The Randy Orton Superstar who believed his own hype and was an asshole, you never gave me a chance do you know how it felt to have you humiliate me everytime I saw you infront of the company and all I wanted was for you to accept me. I wanted to tell the guy who made me fall in love with wrestling thank you; I wanted to get your advice on what I could do to better myself. I wanted you to like me but you couldn't you just couldn't see past the stupid competition am I sorry I did it? No I wouldn't be here if I hadn't and I know that but I wanted and in I wanted to do what I love and guys like you make it so hard. I can take the shit they dole out to me in OVW cause it cant be any worse then how you treated me, so no Randy I don't want to be your friend. I want you to ignore me like you've always done" she told him and walked out of his locker room leaving him stunned.

This was the second time she had told him he influenced her, he was shocked, she had gone to see him every week in OVW to see him wrestle? He knew she looked familiar, he now recognised her from the show, he had thought she was sweet and cute coming all the time he never knew who she came to see, he presumed it was a boyfriend, but no she had come to see him, when no one believed in him she had and how did he repay her loyalty by being an ass. John had told him she had a crush on him and he had laughed, like he would have ever got with her. He felt stupid now this girl had been attracted to him when he was a nobody, she didn't like his money or his fame, she had seen him at shows and thought he was cute, that blew him away. If he had talked to her back then would they be together now? She seemed like a great girl and he had spent the last 2 years making her life a nightmare at work, he was ashamed of himself. He was going to prove to her he wanted to be her friend he just didn't know how yet. He definitely needed to show her he was serious. Raw had ended and Maria had left and headed to the airport, she was quite nervous, she was starting in OVW tomorrow but she had to go home first and get clothes, she then had a late flight to Kentucky and she was staying in digs there, she was staying in a house with a few people, she didn't know who yet.

Maria arrived in Kentucky late in the night and was collected by Sean O Haire, he brought her to the hose she would be living in for the next few months, she had been shocked to find out she was the only girl living with four guys, Nick Jones, Matt Patrick, Dave Smyth and Harry David. The guys were awake when she got there and they seemed quirt nice. She had settled in her room and she took out her phone and texted John Cena, she had promised him shed text him when she got there.

_Hey JC_

_I arrived safe and sound, Sean collected me and brought me to the house, I'm sharing with 4 guys, they seem nice enough, its weird being the only girl but what can I do? Apparently im the only girl there at the moment…..scary!! well I guess ill talk 2 u soon….miss ya loads xx_

John was in his room talking to Randy when he got the message from Maria, he frowned when he read it, she was the only girl living with 4 guys that was bound to be trouble for her. Randy noticed John frowning "what's up man?" he questioned his best friend. "Ria just text me she arrived, Sean collected her at the airport, he brought her back to the house dude she's sharing with four guys and apparently she's the only girl down there at the moment, it ain't right her being there. You know what those dudes will be like to her. They'll all try it on with her and Ria ain't like that, she's like a sister to me dude, I'm gonna go down there on my day off and make sure those guys know they mess with her and I'll fuck them up." Randy looked at john, he had always thought Cena had a crush on Ria, obviously he was wrong or John was in full blown denial. Either way he didn't care. Why the fuck was Maria the only girl with four guys? He'd have to go with Cena and make the guys aware of the situation they were to stay away from their girl. She was not to be messed with. "I'll come with you when you go and I'll back you up dude if the touch a hair on her head I'll beat the shit out of them" Randy told him. John had had suspicions that Randy liked Ria and now they were confirmed but he wouldn't ask Randy about them cause Randy would freak out at him, no he'd wait and see what happens between those two.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria had been training in OVW for a few days now and while she loved training and wrestling she hated everything else

Maria had been training in OVW for a few days now and while she loved training and wrestling she hated everything else. The guys were awful to her, they kept making suggestive comments and they even took her towel when she was showering in the bathroom in the training grounds, she had had to walk around naked as they took her clothes, Sean O Haire had literally given her the shirt off his back and she now showered in a bikini at all times. It was gross and disrespectful, none of the guys in the wwe would ever do that, they respected the girls privacy and let them shower in peace and the girls didn't even think about the fact the guys would disrespect them that way, it just wouldn't happen. She hadn't told John or any of the guys she was friendly with in the WWE, she knew they would freak out, she had made Sean O Haire swear he wouldn't tell any one especially management what had happened she knew he had reluctantly agreed. Maria was relieved that John hadn't been able to come visit her, she knew he planned on coming down to suss the place out but she had been happy to hear he had to do a personal appearance and wasn't able to make it. She hoped she would be able to talk him out of coming to visit as she knew he would freak out if he saw the way the guys treated her.

Randy Orton was on a flight to Louisville Kentucky to visit Maria as per John's orders. John had had to do a last minute appearance and he wasn't able to go see Maria so he had volunteered Randy to go. Well Randy had volunteered himself especially when he heard Mark Jindrak tell John he would be happy to take his place. Randy had told Mark to go fuck himself and told john he'd see how Maria was getting on. He knew it would shock her him coming to see her but he wanted to return the favour by coming to see her in OVW, he was on his lap top on the flight checking his email when he saw he had been forwarded an email from his brother Nathan, he opened it and he was filled with rage.

_WWE Diva and backstage interviewer Maria Kanellis we are told has been the victim of some ribbing and __harassment by some of the development talent in OVW, we hear from a reliable source that the guys have continuously hurt Maria in the ring and they have harassed her outside of the ring too, we hear from our source that while Miss Kanellis was showering in the female locker room, some of the male development wrestlers, took her towel and all her clothes and Miss Kanellis had to walk around nude until she found Sean O Haire who I hear literally gave her the shirt off his back. We contacted WWE Management and they had no comment only to say they were investigating the matter. We hope for Miss Kanellis sake that the people who did that to her are severely punished no one deserves that treatment. _

Randy was looking at the email in disbelief, who the fuck did they think they were? No one deserves that sort of treatment least of all Maria, he had planned on only staying the day and getting a flight out later that night but after hearing this he was going to stay with her until he had to head to the house shows at the weekend. He would make sure those fuckers never touched her again. How dare they? Randy knew he would have been pissed if it was any of the other diva's, but the fact it was Ria made him angry beyond belief, he wasn't ready to admit why he was so angry that it was her. For now he would convince himself that it was because he wanted to be her friend, he knew his true feelings would have to surface at some point and he'd deal with it then avoiding it seemed to be his best option right now. He looked threw the rest of his mail and he forwarded the one from Nate to John. He knew Cena would be pissed off, he and John had talked recently and he told him he genuinely wasn't attracted to her, he thought she was gorgeous but he saw her as a little sister and best friend, they hung out but they never made out, neither of them were into one another that way, John had told him that Maria had a crush on him when she first started, he told him how she had been so hurt by what he said cause she liked him and so John had tried to put in a good word for her but randy wasn't having any of it. He did feel bad for what he did to her but he hoped that he would be able to make it up to her. He wanted to be her friend.

Randy eventually arrived in Kentucky and he collected his bags and his rental car and headed to OVW to see Maria, he presumed he could stay in the house with her, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, hed sleep on the floor in her room if he had to but those fuckers weren't getting near her. He was going to fuck their shit up if they ever treated her the way they had again. No one was allowed treat her that way, sure he hurt her feelings but he never stole her clothes and degraded her in that way, he said nasty things but he never physically hurt her and he would make sure no one ever did that to her again. He saw this as his way to prove to her he was serious about being her friend. He arrived at the training grounds a little after 12pm. He parked the car and headed in to find Maria, he walked in with his gym bag, he was going to train with her today, maybe the guys would back off if he was there. Walking in he saw no one in the ring which was unusual so he headed around the grounds to see where everyone was, he saw a group of guys by the female dressing room with the door ajar, he didn't have to contemplate who was in there, he saw one had a towel in his hand and randy hoped for his sake it wasn't Ria's. He walked over to them slowly. He stood around the corner and heard one say "She's a prick tease man, I swear I heard she's blowing Orton even though he hates her guts and she's screwing Taker too. Taker don't train anyone but he was her bet he got some perks from that". The guys laughed and another replied "if she's blowing Orton and he hates her then she can fuck us, she's just the OVW bike everyone will get a ride off her." Randy was shocked and disgusted who did they think they were. "My girlfriend is not the OVW bike and no she aint screwing Taker, she's with me ALL night long boys, maybe you fuckers should learn your trade. Screw the ring rats and leave the Diva's to the big boys" he told the guys coldly. "if I ever hear you talk about my girl like that you wont make the main roster get me?" he asked giving them the glare he had perfected in the ring. They guys nodded and stood in shock that Randy Orton was in OVW.

Maria had gotten changed into her regular clothes and was heading out for lunch. She walked threw the doors and all the guys were there and she groaned inwardly she was sick of dealing with them. She just closed the door when she heard a deep sexy male voice say "Surprise baby". She'd recognise that voice anywhere. She turned and squealed "Randy" she ran into his waiting arms and kissed him, she had never in her life felt so relieved to see someone even if it was Orton. She buried her head in the crock of his neck and smelled his familiar aftershave. She couldn't believe he was here. Randy smiled at her reaction, the kiss was brief but definitely welcomed, he sighed when she cuddled him, she was obviously happy he was there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head, content in holding her. She moved and got down off him minutes later and turned to see all the guys stood there in shock. They couldn't believe Randy was there and seemingly her boyfriend. Randy took her hand and gently guided her out the door knowing she was on her lunch break

Outside the grounds Maria still held his hand, she was afraid if she let go he wouldn't really be there and she would be stuck with those guys again. She couldn't believe he was her. Turning to him she asked "Why are you here Orton?" He looked at her wincing slightly at the use of his surname he knew she refused to call him by his first name as they weren't on friendly terms. "John wanted to come and check on you he was worried after you told him you were the only girl here and he had a last minute appearance" Randy told her. "Why are you here?" she asked confused as to why he would come here and see her she presumed. "Well John couldn't come so he asked me to come and make sure your ok, and I wanted too, I was serious before you left I want us to be friends, I know I was a jerk to you but I want to make it up to you and I figured what better way then sorting out those fuckers in there" he told her. She smiled and she pulled his head to her and kissed him, she meant it to be a quick kiss but this was Randy freaking Orton, she wanted to make the most of it. Randy was shocked and when he went to respond she pulled away. She smiled "I always wanted to that, ok Randy we can try be friends" she told him beaming up at him. He smiled in return she was so cute.

They got into his car and headed into the town centre to go and have lunch, Randy knew a good place that he used go to when he was in OVW, nobody really knew about it but the food was great and it was cheap, they weren't paid that much in OVW so you had to make your money last. The car ride was silent both Ria and Randy in thought about what had occurred in the training grounds. Randy was shocked when he had been there they never treated fellow females like that sure sometimes they hit on them but they never took their clothes and made them walk around the facility naked, the thought of them doing that to Ria made him feel sick with rage. They shouldn't have seen her naked unless she wanted them too and he was sure she didn't. He looked at her and she looked sad, he wasn't used to seeing her down, okay he had been a dick to her but even he knew she was never quiet everyone knew she was an energetic person by nature, she was calm and patient which was an interesting mix. She was bubbly and sweet and he guessed that was one of the reasons he had disliked her so much, no one could be that happy all the time. He realized how unfair he was to her, he knew he had hated how she got in the company but she had had a point he had gone to OVW but he knew he got his opportunity so soon because of who his father was. It wasn't fair for him to condemn her just because she had gone a different route to him, sure she wanted an opportunity and she took it he couldn't really blame her for that. He knew that Maria was the only one from the Diva Search he despised which he couldn't understand, he liked Michelle McCool but she had gone to OVW straight away to learn how to wrestle, he was now only realizing that Maria hadn't asked to be an interviewer, she filled in one night made a mistake with Edge's name and her loveable ditzy character was created. She didn't really get a say in it and he may have judged her too soon. Talking to John he had been informed Matt and Jeff Hardy were going to train her but Matt and Amy had had the situation and Jeff was off in TNA and it had never happened for her, she didn't want to bug people to train her, she knew the veterans asked the younger ones to train with them not the other way round and unfortunately for Maria, Amy and Trish were leaving so she had no female veteran to show her the ropes. The more he thought about it the more he realized he had the problem not her and it wasn't fair what he had said and done to her, he was going to make it up to her if it was the last thing he did. He wanted to make this right with her.

Maria was staring straight ahead, she was in pain, not that she would ever tell the self proclaimed Legend Killer, both mentally and physically, she knew paying your dues was meant to be hard but she never figured she'd be sexually harassed by the development wrestlers. She hadn't told Sean but the day they took her clothes and she had to look for someone was the tip of the ice berg, they walked in on her in the shower all the time she locked the door but they still got in, then they would walk into her room whenever they wanted she had tried telling them to get out but they laughed and pushed her and she had fallen quite a few times against the dresser in her room and she had a badly bruised and cut back. She would never tell Randy how in training they would grab her inappropriately when doing moves so they could cop a feel. It sickened her but she would suffer it until she got better at her wrestling. She would never tell anyone how she was waiting one night for a lift from Sean O Haire back to the house and one of the guys had locked her in a room with him and tried to rape her, Sean had been looking for her and scared the guy off, he didn't know why they were there but she refused to tell him and she figured he had guessed as Sean hadn't left her side since, he went everywhere with her now, he even moved her in with him, she knew there were rumors going around that her and Sean were sleeping together but she didn't care she felt safe with him. She could sleep without worrying Sean would do anything, she knew he respected her and Sean was gorgeous he didn't need to force himself on a woman.

They arrived at the café and Randy parked the car and the two headed in. Maria grabbed his hand as they were walking in and Randy looked at her puzzled but said nothing, he let her hold his hand, he would have to talk to Sean about what she went threw, since Randy got there she refused to not be touching him which was strange seen as they were only starting to be friends. He wasn't going to question it he guessed a lot had happened down here and he intended on finding out what. They went in and were seated and he noticed Maria winced as she sat down, he wasn't going to say anything as he wanted her to open up to him she may not be ready to tell him what had happened. They ordered there food and they sat eating in silence it wasn't awkward just both were preoccupied in their own thoughts. Randy paid the bill even though Maria protested and the left to head back to OVW, when they arrived Maria stopped him by the car "Thank you Randy" she told him seriously and she walked inside leaving Randy standing their in confusion, he headed in to find Sean O Haire. He headed to his office and knocked on the door. When he heard Sean tell him come in he walked in.

"Sean what the fuck is going on with Maria?" he asked getting straight to the point. "Hello to you to RKO" he said laughing. When he saw the look on Randy's face he knew now was not the time to joke about with him. "Orton I'll be honest, they guys are being pricks to her, they are harassing her beating on her, she's not saying anything but the bubbly girl I saw walk in here is long gone Orton, she's a scared young lady. I was collecting her one night I was going to bring her to dinner and home so she could get away from them and I couldn't find her anywhere and I had literally left her to get changed, she was to meet me at my office and she never turned up so I went looking for her, she was locked in a room with one of the guys and she looked terrified she never told me what went on in there but i'm guessing I saved her from being raped, that night I moved her into my place at least she's safe there from them and I make sure a trainer is around her at all times." Randy was shocked someone had tried to rape Ria? He wasn't leaving her here, he'd ring Vince McMahon, she was not staying here. He'd train her himself if he had too. She was done with OVW. "Orton what does it matter to you from what I've heard you hate her" Sean said. "I did hate her not anymore, I've been a dick to her for years for no reason and I promised her I'd sort this mess out and I don't make promises I can't keep." "She keeps holding my hand since I got here she's constantly touching me and she aint been like that with me before" Randy confessed to Sean.

""She's happy to see a friendly face Randy, she told me Cena was coming to see her and she seemed relieved maybe she knew she'd get a break from the guys. Then when she heard John wasn't able to come down I think she was upset, she just wants someone she trusts around her at the moment and you and her might only be letting go of the past but she aint ever had a problem with you Orton, I'll tell you this Orton and you better not tell her I told you but she told me what you used to say and do to her and you know what she doesn't hate you. It would have been easier for her if she did but dude she had a huge crush on you, I've known Baby since you were here in OVW and she used drive to see you and I went over to talk to her one day and she was telling me how great Randy Orton was, how he was the guy she came to see. She came her first to see one of her friends she saw you in the ring and made a connection, she fell in love with the business. And she wanted to be a part of it so she came her to learn all she could she came here to watch you Orton to study you cause she could see you were the future of this business, I offered to introduce her to you but she was too embarrassed she didn't think she could have a conversation with you without coming off as a stalker. You were like a Triple H to her you know, the main guy in this place and the big shot and she didn't want to embarrass herself. Man she had it bad for you, from the minute you walked out until you left she watched you , she didn't watch Cena or Batista just you, she'd leave when you were done and head home and work to come here the next week, then you went to the WWE and she didn't come here anymore she went to see you at Smackdown, she saw your first match Randy she traveled to all your big matches and watched you on tv each week, it was cool to her to see the guy she had seen as a trainee wrestler make it and you inspired her to get into the business she loved. She came down here before the diva search and she was so nervous cause she knew she might meet you and she was scared. Then she got kicked off and she went out of her way to keep in contact with Vince and he eventually said Kid you bugged me enough get down here and the rest you know, she was so excited to meet you Randy she wanted to thank you for inspiring her and she went to introduce herself to you and Triple H, the sad thing was he was the Champion and a veteran and she was more scared to talk to Randy Orton go figure and you called her a glorified ring rat, you humiliated her Randy. She was so embarrassed she rang me crying she said to me its true what they say you should never meet your hero cause they usually let you down. Can you imagine you were her hero and you called her a ring rat, classy Randy. Wow I see what she saw in you, you could have ignored her but no you continued to taunt and humiliate her. She never did you wrong and you treated her like dirt on your shoe. You suck Orton, and she's killing herself putting up with the beatings and ribbing to prove to you she has what it takes. She wants to show her idol she has what it takes to hang with him and you don't give a fuck. As long as you're ok you don't give a shit about anyone else, you're a selfish prick Orton. You only started being nice to her cause you hate Jindrak and wanted to piss him off by kissing Maria. She aint clueless Orton as long as you get what you want and screw everyone else right. I'm going to go see baby and make sure shes ok, you should just go back to Raw Randy and leave her alone, she aint a game shes a person with feelings Randy. You could have had the most wonderful woman in the world and you blew it Orton she wont touch you so fuck off" Sean told him angrily and walked away leaving Randy standing there stunned.

Sean was right he had only started talking to her to piss Jindrak off. He was such a dick. Here is this sweet girl who believed in him when no one else did and what did he do he called her a slut when she had the courage to introduce herself to him. He could have said hello back and given her half a chance but no he was Randy Legend Killer Orton and there was no way he could have been nice to this girl, he was showing off infront of Paul and Maria had just been a faceless victim to him. He then started showing off infront of all the other guys by bitching at her and it wasn't very fair or very cool. Some of the guys laughed but he knew it was to impress him cause ten minutes later they would be talking to Maria or saying what a cool chick she was. By then he had let it get too far and he couldn't admit he had been wrong so he continued in his mocking of her. It was immature but he was an idiot. He was attracted to her which didn't help, he had been in Evolution and some what of a ladies man and he didn't bother giving her the time of day. He knew she liked him and he used go out of his way to show her all other females liked him too. He had been such a fool, he liked her and she liked him but rather then admit that to himself or anyone else he acted like a jerk. He could have been her boyfriend for the last 2 years if he hadn't been such a coward. She liked him for who he was not what he was and he had been too quick to throw that away. He would have a loyal girl who he knew was with him for the right reasons rather then having meaningless one night stands who only slept with him to say they had been with Randy Orton WWE Superstar.

Maria was in the ring waiting for her training with Sean O Haire to start she knew he had cleared his schedule to be there when she was in the ring. She knew she had become a burden to him and she never wanted that. Although living together they had gotten in to a nice groove, she cooked and cleaned for him and he wasn't charging her any rent it worked out great for them Sean couldn't cook so he loved having home cooked meals, and she loved his company he had become a big brother to her plus he was attractive so he was like eye candy all the time for her. She did find him attractive so who knew what could happen between them but she was also quite happy if nothing happened she valued him so much as a friend that a relationship didn't bother her. Plus if she wasn't honest even though she had told everyone she didn't she still had feelings for the legend killer but she would never act on them or put herself in a position where she could get her heart broken again. She couldn't go threw the pain of the rejection again and at least he hadn't been aware of her feeling for him, that she was thankful for. Sean arrived a few minutes late but she had figured he would be catching up with Randy, se hoped he didn't tell him too much or she may never get any peace. She had a feeling Randy would tell John and while she loved Cena he had become the overprotective brother to her and it drove her crazy, he was so sweet but Cena had a tendency to become overlyprotective of the people he cared most about and sometimes that could get a tad annoying but his heart was in the right place and she knew he meant well. She guessed if she hadn't liked Orton her and Cena could have been good together, they had a chemistry but they both knew where her feelings lay so Cena being the gentleman he was tried to hook her up with Orton but it never worked out and her and John had settled on a best friends relationship and she figured it was better that way.

Her and Sean soon finished up and she headed to have a shower, she wasn't surprised when she saw Randy sitting on the bench waiting for her. She guessed he knew what had happened because he had her bikini in one hand and he had her clothes right next to him as if he was guarding them with his life. She smiled at him shyly she liked this Randy she wasn't used to him paying her any attention in a positive way and she would enjoy it for as long as it continued. She walked over to him and sat on his lap and gave him a huge hug she pulled away but stayed on his lap. " Randy I wanna say thanks for coming down here to make sure I was ok I really do appreciate it, I know I'm a bit clingy to you and I am sorry I know were not together or anything like that but to be honest its been so horrible here and ive been so depressed, I miss performing live for the fans, I miss all of you guys and I guess seeing someone who I know at a time when I'm feeling alone makes me want to cling to the feeling of content I have now, I guess what I'm trying to say is I've hated being here and then you showed up and its like a relief not dealing with the guys like I know we haven't seen eye to eye an you were an ass to me but you never did what they did and I guess seeing you is like normal for me and I'm afraid if I'm not touching you that you aren't really here" she told him, she had her head bowed as if waiting for him to ay something mean. He gently lifted her head to look him in the eyes "Maria, I'm glad I make you feel those things and baby you can hold my hand all you like, Sean told me what's been happening and if you feel safe holding my hand then do it sweetheart. I think its good you're staying with Sean cause he's a decent guy and he wouldn't do what these idiots have done to you. I'm going to stay until I have to go to Raw, I want you to come to the house shows with me, baby you need a break from here. I think you need to tell Vince or Steph what is going on and leave here" he told her softly. She shook her head. "I wanna stay I cant run Randy I have to stick it out I want to prove myself, it started off being I wanted to prove you wrong but it changed some where down the line I want to do this for me I have to, I cant give up when times are hard it would be a big mistake. I wanna stay here until they call me back up to the main roster Sean thinks it will only be a month or two until I'm ready, he says I'm a quick learner" she told him proudly and he pulled her in closer cuddling her, she was so warm and cuddly and it felt so right having her in his arms.

"Sweetheart I don't want you to stay here and have these guys do more bad stuff to you. I wont be here to protect you and what if Sean isn't able to be around, I think you should tell management what's been going on and come back traveling with us again, Taker and I will train you, you don't need to be here and I don't want you in danger" he told her softly. She smiled at him he was being adorable but she didn't want to tell management and be the tattle tale. "I told you no Randy, I'm staying here and if you want to prove to me that you want us to be friends then you'll respect my wishes and you wont tell them for me. I'll deny it, I have to stay here, I'm not a quitter since I've been here my motto has been A winner never quits and a quitter never wins, don't you see I have to stay here otherwise I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what if, I appreciate that you care I really do but please respect my wishes." He nodded and she smiled and got off his lap and headed into have her shower, she had learned to be really quick otherwise the guys would somehow come into her locker room. Randy was shocked when she walked out literally five minutes later. "if I take any longer I have an audience" she told him sheepishly. Randy wanted to go find these guys and kick their asses. She couldn't even take a shower without them fucking with her? He knew now he had to be here for her as often as he could. He had a sudden need to protect her, he didn't question it too much. He wasn't sure that he wanted to look too closely to it, he was afraid of what he might find.

He was Randal Keith Orton, WWE Superstar and former Champion. He had built up a reputation as a ladies man. He never had long term relationships if he was honest his "relationships" never lasted longer then one night. Randy never stayed with one woman, he never stayed the night, he hit and split, he never got emotionally attached to a female, if he was honest he didn't want to get his heart broken again, he had loved one women in his entire life and she had cheated on him and broken his heart, he never wanted to feel like that again and so he would sleep with girls they would have his body but they never got near his heart. Most of the girls backstage saw him as an asshole and he really couldn't blame them. He kept them at a distance and wasn't really friendly with many of them, he had been friends with Amy Dumas (Lita) Trish Stratus, Stephanie McMahon, Michelle McCool and Mickie James, he didn't really bother with the others. He had a reputation backstage as being hard to deal with and he supposed it was kind of true, he was only nice to the people closest to him, his friends knew he was a loyal guy and fiercely protective of those he loved. But he honestly felt lonely. Ironically he was one of the most popular guys backstage, everyone wanted to be around him. But when he went to bed at night he was alone and it didn't seem like it was enough to have good friends anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria and Randy headed back to Sean's place

Maria and Randy headed back to Sean's place. The drive there had been really quiet, both of them had been lot in their own thoughts and feelings. Maria was shocked but grateful that Randy had come to see her. What surprised her more was her and Randy had spent the day together and not once did they fight. She was about to say something to Randy when her phone went off

Hey JC

I'm good, how are you? How did the appearance go? Ya Randy's here, ya I was totally shocked that Mr Orton graced me with his presence (giggles) no JC he's been real nice to me. No I don't think he's on something ….JC (giggles) (sighs) JC, its going ok, I'm nearly done I think, the guys aren't that bad, no you don't need to come down here, I mean it please don't, Randy has sorted it, please don't come here it will make it worse please John. I'm begging you to let it go, I don't want that, if you come here and cause hassle, I'll pay for it not you so please don't. I know you mean well sweetie, I know your heart is in the right place but please let me deal with this myself. If I need help you'll be the first one I call. Ya I'll talk to you soon. I love you too Cena, Bye.

Maria had tears in her eyes as she looked out of the window. She really missed her best friend. She knew most of the roster thought her and John were having some sort of secret relationship but they really weren't. She knew he cared about her but he respected that she didn't see him that way and she guessed he put his feelings aside to have her as his friend. He had told her one night when he was drunk that he had feelings for her, she hadn't been overly shocked but he had passed out and they hadn't spoken about it since. She told him she loved him all the time cause she did she just wasn't in love with him. She thought she was half in love with Randy, no she was infatuated by him and he couldn't give a fuck about her and honestly that hurt her more them she was ever willing to admit. She really wished she could get over her crush of Randy. She knew if she hadn't feelings for Randy then she would date John, he was a great guy, but unfortunately she liked Randy and she loved John too much to only be with him as second best. She could never fully give herself to him and he didn't deserve that, he deserved a girl to love him and only him and she wasn't that girl.

Randy had listened to Maria and John and he had been intrigued as to what was going on with these to. He guessed John liked her but he couldn't figure out did she return his feelings. All he knew is he had felt a rage deep inside him when she told Cena she loved him. Was she in love with him? He didn't think he could watch those two be all lovey dovey. Not when he was attracted to her. He had finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for Maria. But Randy Orton didn't do serious relationships not anymore. He slept around, but he had his rules, he didn't go on dates, he didn't do relationships, he never said a girls name when he was in bed with them it was too personal, he never ever stayed the night, and he didnt get emotionally involved with any girl. No one could get near his heart and of he felt they were he pushed them away. His ex girlfriend had cheated on him with one of his beat friends and got pregnant and married him and he had never got over the triple betrayal. He never wanted to feel that way again so he never gave his heart away and it had worked out quite well for himself. Until Maria. He had started to develop feelings for her and he hated that, he hated how protective of her he felt, how jealous he got when he heard her and Cena on the phone, her and Sean, how he had wanted to kill those assholes in OVW for hurting her and if he had his way he would beat the shit out of them at some point, they had a date with destiny.

"You and Cena have something going?" he asked Maria trying to keep the jealously out of his voice. She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrow. "No, Cena is my best friend, I spilled a drink on him when I first started and he was nice to me about it and it became a running joke between us cause whenever he came near me I spilled or dropped something on him. I guess I was overwhelmed by him and his presence. We worked together a lot so we got to know one another and they sent us on appearances together all the time so we got close, I guess when he came to Raw he made it fun to be on the road. He made me feel care free again; I missed when he got moved to Smackdown. I mean I know I'm liked backstage but I'm not respected and people said things about my wrestling abilities and lack of them and well I got some heat and I still do about the Diva Search and John had heat on him for not being the best technical wrestler so we understood what the other was going threw and bonded threw that. When he became Champion it got better for him and he tried to get heat off me by speaking to the people who said stuff and in some cases it worked and in others it didn't. I appreciate what he has done for me. When I get homesick on the road John is the one who picks up on it straight away and drags me out somewhere to have fun. He's the best friend you could ask for; you should know that already though. He will always defend his friends and fight their corner until the end whether they are right or wrong. I admire his loyalty to his friends even when he doesn't agree with what they say or do."

"You like him though?" Randy asked. "Ya I like him, but not in a more then friends way. I sometimes wish I did cause he's such a great guy but I don't feel like that about him. I think he liked me but he knew I had feelings for someone else and he respected me enough to be man enough to put his feelings aside to be my friend. He's a classy guy. I guess for me I could have been with him but it wouldn't have been fair, he would have just been second best and that isn't right. John is such a great guy he deserves more then being in a relationship with some one who wasn't giving themselves to him completely. I don't know if he still feels that way cause he doesn't act like it and I appreciate that." Randy was gob smacked. John had liked Maria? He had feelings for her? Who was the guy she liked? "Who was the guy you had feeling for?" he asked. She turned her head. "It doesn't matter anymore, he has made it clear to me he doesn't see me that way and I guess I've had to accept that" she told him smiling sadly. "I wish it could have been different you know? I wish that I didn't have those feelings but I cant help it" she told him quietly.

"Have you told the guy how you feel?" he asked curious. She shook her head. "Lets just say he has made it painfully obvious how he feels and I didnt want to make things awkward by telling him, its ok though." "Is he on the Raw Roster?" he asked wondering who she liked. "Ya he's on the Raw roster" she answered. "How can you work with him if you have feelings for him?" he asked curiously. "Its fine, we don't really work together that much and when we do its not often so I can avoid him a lot" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" "Cause it isn't some fairytale Randy, I tell him how I feel and the whole company would know in minutes and ridicule me after his rejection."

"You don't know what its like Randy. For you life is great. You're a main eventer, the youngest World Champion. You were in Evolution, Rated RKO, you're the Legend Killer, you had a huge angle with Taker, ya you're a heel but you're respected by the fans. All the guys in the back like you and want to be you. You have major stroke backstage. Yet you continuously act like this arrogant dick. I mean I get that you're successful but you're so arrogant. You get in evolution and you get good storylines. While their I am being ridiculed for taking part in a Competition, no one in the back respects me, they think I'm the ditzy Diva, the company joke. They all laugh at me behind my back and bitch how I got handed a contract and you were the worst. All I ever wanted was to wrestle, but I didn't get a chance to and Vince wanted me as the interviewer. Would you say no to Vince? I was lucky to even have a job with the company I loved so much so I went along with it let them humiliate me week after week after week cause I got to do what I love. And when I had the courage to talk to you, you called me a glorified ring rat. You humiliated me infront of the entire company. And you did it every chance you got and it hurt randy. It hurt so bad. I looked up to you and you treated me like dirt at the end of your shoe. John told you I liked you and you made fun of me because of it, you said stuff in the mens locker room, they talk Randy, they told me. What right did you have to bully me and say these things? You don't even know me. I wanted to prove to you and everyone in the back I could wrestle so I asked Taker and he said no at first. Do you know the only reason he agreed to train me was because he felt sorry for me because of how you treated me. How do you think that made me feel? Taker didn't want to help me but he pitied me so he did. I worked my ass off to prove to all of you I could do it. I came to OVW to learn how to wrestle and what do I have to show for it? Nothing. I've been here for months, I'm the only girl. Did you know that when I lived in the house with the guys I couldn't even have a shower without them watching?, they broke all the locks. They walked into my room whenever they wanted. They beat me every chance they had in the ring. They copped a feel every time they did any moves. They stole my towel and clothes and I had to walk naked to find Sean. They follow me all the time. One of them tried to rape me before Sean came in. Before I moved in with Sean I couldn't sleep cause they would try and touch me if I did. And I did all this to prove to all my peers that I'm not some stupid girl who cant wrestle. Don't you see Randy every day I'm fighting for survival. You're only here cause Cena told you too. You don't give a fuck about me. You never went threw this here. You were never sexually harassed. Were you? You don't know what its like and all I wanted was to prove you all wrong. Its not worth it. You're not worth putting myself threw this. I've tried to be strong, I've tried to pay my dues, but the price is to high, its costing me my dignity. You all are not worth that, I love this business I do I'm so passionate about it but you know what? I'm tired, I'm tired of fighting for nothing, none of you will ever respect me and you know what I don't respect you, not anymore, you wouldn't treat your worst enemy the way you have treated me. I thought it would be worth it but its not, I just want to go home. I'm tired of trying to prove myself. I can't do this anymore" she told him sadly.

Randy was shocked. He couldn't believe she had gone threw all that. He felt so bad, he never realised how much he had hurt her. "I'm going home, I'm getting my stuff and I'm going home I'm not cut out for this, I'm gonna ring Vince and leave, are you happy now Randy, you finally got me to leave. You win ok, you win." Seeing the car had stopped at Sean's she got out and headed inside to pack. Randy was sat still in shock. He didn't want her to leave. He never wanted that. He couldn't believe she had given up, she had sounded so defeated. He didn't want to win. He never wanted it to come this. He had never known what she had been threw. Sure he knew he had made fun of her but he never realised it bothered her as much as it did. Ya Cena had told him of her crush and he had taken the piss in the locker room but that was because he was scared, something he rarely admitted too, he was attracted to her and she was so sweet ad innocent and he knew he would ruin her by being with her, he was bad news, the bad boy player of the WWE and he couldn't go after the sweet innocent girl everyone loved so much. Maybe they didn't like the idea of the Diva Search but they couldn't deny that they liked her and thought she was a great asset to the company. He knew eh was attracted to her from the minute he saw her, the night she introduced herself to him he had been nervous his palms were sweating and he was freaking out but he couldn't let Paul see that so he made fun of her and called her names he had regretted it the second he had seen the hurt in her eyes. But it had been too late, the damage had been done. He had promised himself he wouldn't get in a relationship, fall in love but she had evoked feelings from him that he had never felt before so pushed her away. He did what he had to do to protect himself. He was a selfish arrogant, cocky guy at least according to most of the roster but the guys who really knew him knew that he was a shy insecure guy and he portrayed his character all the time. John and the guys in Evolution were the only ones who knew the real him. He was disgusted with himself to know he was the reason or at least a factor in the reason she had come here and put up with what she had, she wanted to prove she could wrestle and she was right she shouldn't have to pay with her own dignity. He wanted to hurt the people who had hurt this sweet innocent girl. Most of all he wanted to protect her. He didn't want her to leave the company. He knew he would have to talk her into staying he didn't want her to not be around. He parked the car and headed into Seans house.

Maria was upstairs packing. She couldn't believe she had spilled her guts to Orton of all people. She had been serious when she said that she was leaving the company, she couldn't face going threw this anymore and quite frankly it wasn't worth it to her. She had tried to be strong and not let all the stuff they were doing get to her but there was only so much someone could take and she had reached her limit. She had her suitcase opened on the bed and she had clothes folded neatly in it, she was walking around the room filling it with all her belongings. She was relieved that she had decided to do this, it wasn't worth going threw what she was, nothing was.

Randy was still in the car in a state of shock. Maria was leaving the WWE? He couldn't imagine the WWE without her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He may have spent the last couple of years making fun of her but he knew that he would miss her. No he wouldn't, he wasn't going to let her leave. He got out of the car determined. He was going to talk Maria into staying in the WWE no matter how long it took. He would call John and tell him of her plans if he had too. He knew Cena would not let her quit and he would come straight here to talk her into staying. He didn't want to ring John straight away because if he could talk her into staying then he wouldn't say anything to John, he knew what John would do he would be on the first plane out here and he would get all over protective of her and Randy knew he would be left out. He wanted to get friendly with Maria and the only way he could do that was if he kept Cena out of the way for now. John was his best friend and he knew Maria and Cena were close but he had to spend time with her on their own so he could get to know her and show her he wasn't the bad boy he made himself out to be.

He headed into the house and up to what he hoped would lead him to her room. Finding after a few wrong turns he walked in and saw she had been serious about what she said, she had have the room packed in her suitcase. He was surprised he didn't think she would go threw with it he had just presumed that when she thought about it she would realise she was making a huge mistake. "Ria, have you really thought about this? I think you're making a huge mistake, if you hate it here then tell Vince or Steph, if they knew what was happening here they would get you out of here straight away. I'll train you, Taker too, he didn't want you to come here, he told Steph that, he wanted to train you, I know he was reluctant at first, but sweetie he really likes you and he'd so proud of you, he brags about you all the time, he tells everyone how great you are and how determined you were to prove me wrong. I'm so sorry I really really am, I know you came here to prove to me and yourself and everyone in the back that you were tough enough but baby you proved it ok, I respect you, please don't leave the WWE, I want to get to know you, I really like you and I want to train you, ring Vince, tell him whats happened and come home to Raw, I'll train you at the arena's you can come stay in my house and I'll train you in my ring at home but I dont want to see you go threw this anymore, we may not have been close but you were always happy and bubbly and now you're not, you've lost your smile and I hate and I know I contributed to that and I am truly sorry."

Maria was surprised by Randy's outburst. She hadn't realised that he wanted her to stay or that he felt badly by what he had done to her. She was most surprised by him saying Taker was proud of her and that he was bragging about her. She didn't now whether she could believe Orton or not. It seemed strange to her cause he had seemed so reluctant to train her or have anything to do with her she was aware that it was out of pity he agreed to train her, so she wasn't sure could she really believe randy and what he was saying.

"Randy, I'm tired ok, I'm tired of fighting with you, I just feel drained by it all. I know you just feel guilty that you have finally broken me but seriously I don't want or need you to train me. I just wanna go back home, I wanna be away from this and you. I cant keep doing this. You knew how I felt about you, don't deny it, John told you how I felt I know he did and you didn't care. So don't turn around now and tell me you like me. Its too late. Is this some game? I'll have to tell Vince why I'm leaving. Are you afraid that you'll get in trouble is that it? You don't want Vince to freak out at you so you're using how I felt about you against me? Please Orton as if I'd fall for that. Do you know what I've given up for you? I gave up a chance with john cause I was crazy about you and where did it get me, harassed and nearly raped in OVW. I gave up my spot to prove to you I could be a good wrestler well you know what you're not worth it I cant believe I thought I was in love with you. You're an asshole Randall Keith Orton and if I never speak to you again it will be too soon. So take your "feelings" and fuck off back to your playboy lifestyle. You know what Orton I pity you, you think you have everyone fooled but you don't, you're a sad lonely boy that is too insecure to be himself cause hes afraid of failure well you know what Randy you can have your rules and pretend you're happy and you can pick on some other girl to make yourself feel good but youre just a bully. You pick on people to draw negative attention to them and take it off you but you're the problem not them, you're the loser Randy. You know what kills me I cared about you so much and John told me he had feelings for me and you know what your best friend did? Nothing cause he loves and respects you and your friendship. Cena is a classy guy and I'm just sorry I gave up my chance with him over you. I could be with a great guy who cares about me and who doesn't have these petty insecurities but no I couldn't do that cause I saw threw all your acts and it doesn't matter anymore I'm going back home to Chicago and I'm just over it and you. Goodbye Orton."

With that she grabbed her case and headed down the stairs to wait for her cab, she felt numb she couldn't wait to get home and be out of this place. She was just sick of fighting Randy and her feelings for Randy. She didn't want this life anymore. She didn't need this she was 23 years old and she had suffered enough, life was too short. She could deal with the fact she was in love with Randy but she couldn't continue training in OVW, she couldn't go threw the pain and humiliation anymore. She was sick of the guys trying it on with her and treating her like she was some whore. She wasn't, she didn't sleep around, she had never had a one night stand in her life, she only slept with guys she dated and she had only had 3 boyfriends in her whole life, she didn't deserve what they were saying and doing to her it just wasn't worth it to her. She had her beliefs and while she didn't force them down anyone's throat, they were things she truly believed in and she didn't judge anybody else, she didn't think any of the girls were wrong for having one night stands it just wasn't for her and as long as they were happy she was happy for them. She knew over the couple of years she was in the WWE, she had made some good friends and she had become quite popular both on and off screen, she wasn't in real life the ditzy diva she portrayed. She was quite intelligent before she had become a Diva she had studied fashion design. She had done well in college, she loved reading and learning new things. But what she couldn't understand why Randy Orton hated her so much. She could to some extend understand that he didn't like the ways he got her contract but he didn't have to go to the extremes that he had. He never spoke to her or took the time to get to know her off screen, if he had he would realise she wasn't the dummy she played. She wished he would have given her a chance. It was too late know though.

Randy was stood in shocked silence. " Do you know what I've given up for you? I gave up a chance with john cause I was crazy about you and where did it get me, harassed and nearly raped in OVW. I gave up my spot to prove to you I could be a good wrestler well you know what you're not worth it I cant believe I thought I was in love with you" that statement from Maria rang loudly over and over again in his ears. She had been in love with him? Wow, he had known she had a crush, sure but he never realised the depth of her feelings. He couldn't believe it, John had feelings for her and he had done nothing out of respect for him. He knew John was a good friend but he sacrificed a chance with Ria for him. He couldn't believe what Maria had said, even the negative things they were all true, he had treated her like dirt because he was insecure, she wasn't as naïve as she came across. He didn't want her to leave, he couldn't let her leave, he had feelings for her, he thought he could be falling for her. If he had been honest with himself he would have to admit he was attracted to her and he always had been. Hearing a car pull up he ran down the stairs, he couldn't let her leave not like this.

He ran down the stairs nearly falling down them and out the door, he saw Maria walk to the cab and he ran over and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, crashing his lips on hers in a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist securely and firmly keeping her in his arms effectively, at first he felt Maria resist but then it seemed like she caved in and kissed him back, their tongues met and duelled and Randy moaned when she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him, as they got into the kiss Randy's hand moved to her butt and he caressed it, his other hand holding her head in place. Eventually and rather reluctantly they let go of each other as they needed oxygen. Maria stared at Randy in shock. Randy was looking at Maria hoping to see some sort of positive reaction to him. He had never felt like that before, it was like sparks flew when their lips met, he know understood what people meant by fireworks going off, he felt dizzy from the passion and hi palms were starting to sweat he could not read Marias reaction and it was beginning to make him nervous.

Maria looked at Randy, stunned, what did that kiss mean? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out, she had made up her mind about leaving she really didn't need any complications, but this was Randy Orton who had kissed her, the guys she had liked/lusted over for 5 years. She waited for Randy to react and when he didn't she sighed disappointingly he obviously was just saying goodbye, she couldn't help but feel hurt that, that was all it was. She looked at him one last time, and when he still hadn't moved a muscle, she turned and headed to the taxi, she got in and closed the door. Telling the taxi were to take her, she left. Randy was rooted to the spot in confusion. What the fuck had just happened? He had had the best kiss of his entire life and he had let her leave. He was such an idiot. Why didn't he say something? He berated himself for not stopping her and telling her how he felt instead he acted like an idiot just standing there. He headed back into the house.

Maria was just down the road when she realised she didn't want to leave, not really she had wanted to Randy to stop her, and in his way he had. She told the taxi driver she had changed her mind to bring her back, when she got back to Seans house, she gave the driver 50 and apologised for wasting his time, she walked back into Seans house and she saw Randy with his head in his hands sitting on the couch. "You better be a good trainer" she told him smiling. Randy looked up and seeing Maria standing there he got up and walked over, picking her up and twirling her around. When he put her on her feet again, he pulled her close and the two kissed for what seemed like eternity. "I'm the best trainer baby" he told her smirking. She smiled shyly. "What's happening?" she asked quietly. "What do you mean baby?" he asked confused. "Between us?" "Well I want you to be my girl, you were right, I am insecure and childish and an ass but I care about you, I'm in like with you, I'm falling fast for you baby and I think I've always cared about you, more then I was ever willing to admit. I was scared, I had my heart broken and I never wanted to go threw that again, I didn't want to fall for someone and I couldn't help it with you, I felt a connection with you straight away and I had to push you away, that's why I made fun of you and then it got to the point where I couldn't go back so I continued, it was stupid I know but I couldn't help it. So will you be my girl Ria" he asked nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Shellie4 **__I had forgotten about this story until it was brought to my attention so thank u for that and hope u like it I know its short but I promise ill update soon!!!!!_

Maria was shocked. Randy Orton wanted her to be his girlfriend. She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. Randy was looking at her she was speechless he felt like an idiot for his emotional outburst this is why he never put his feelings out there, this is why he played a character and not himself. He had put himself in a position where he now felt uncomfortable, how the hell had he fallen for Maria? She stood for everything he despised, she was a diva search contestant ok she hadn't won it and she had proven herself a little by getting the contract and she had finally stepped up and tried to learn how to wrestle but how the hell had he fallen for her? He despised her, this could not be happening. He had spilled his guts to Maria and she didn't feel the same way, he was an idiot. She still hadn't said anything.

Maria was just staring at him, she had wanted this for so long she looked up at him shyly "I'm in like with you too" she told him blushing. That was all Randy needed to hear and the apprehension left him, he felt at ease again, he looked down at her she was so beautiful. "Are you gonna be my girl?" he asked her. She nodded her head and he placed his hand gently on her chin and lifted her head and tilted her head, and kissed her softly. Maria pulled back after a few minutes blushing. "I better ring Vince and tell him whats been going on". Randy nodded and she walked away to the kitchen to get her phone to call Vince and let him know what she had been threw.

Randy sat in the living room while Maria was on the phone, he couldn't believe how hearing her say she wanted to be his girl made him feel…..alive, for the first time in years he felt like a teenager with his first crush, he had built up these walls to keep anyone from getting anywhere near his heart but with Maria he couldn't help but think she was the one who was going to knock those walls down and he knew it could be a battle because he didn't think he was willing to let go too easily and too fast, he needed to take his time with this because he didnt want to mess it up with her but he was in the habit of being quite cold and being distant and treating women like objects, he used them for his own pleasure and he didn't care how they felt. He literally slept with them got dressed and left, he never stayed the night, he basically was the playboy of the WWE and he was proud of his ways and how much he got laid, he knew the Diva's hated him, sure he flirted with them and slept with a couple but he tried to stay away from them as the ones he been with caused him some drama and he didn't need that shit from a couple of glorified ring rats, they fucked the big names to get good spots. He had thought the same of Maria but John had told him Maria wouldn't sleep with any of the wrestlers, she wasn't into one night stands and she certainly didn't want to sleep around for a spot on the roster, she didn't want to be like that she had morals, she also didn't want to prove him right by being a ring rat so she didn't date wrestlers. He knew he would be the first.

Maria had just got off the phone with Vince and he was really angry with the way she had been treated by the guys in OVW, Vince had told her to come back to raw and he would get someone on the active roster to train her, he was talking about getting Matt and Jeff Hardy to help her complete her training. She was excited Matt and Jeff were a big part of why she liked wrestling, it was definitely the style she wanted to take on. She was glad Jeff had come back to the WWE, they had become good friends, she completely clicked with him and she knew he felt the same way and she loved his girlfriend Beth and she knew Beth knew it was like a brother sister relationship and it wasn't like Maria was trying to make a move on her boyfriend. She liked being around Jeff he let her be herself and she didn't have to be Maria, WWE Diva, she was just Ria and she could say what she wanted when she wanted and she didn't have to censor herself or make judgements or feel like she was being judged. She was excited about going back to Raw, it was going to be an adventure. She even had a boyfriend, she knew she would have to tell cena, she knew he would be happy for her but she felt bad as she knew he liked her.

She headed back into the living room to her boyfriend, wow it felt good to call Randy her boyfriend, she knew there would be a lot of shocked wwe superstars when they found out they were dating, she knew there'd be a backlash but she didn't care. She knew a lot of the guys in the back would give her heat for getting involved with Randy, especially the way Randy had treated her but she felt like it was her decision to make, sure it could back fire on her and Randy may break her heart but if she didn't give it a go she would regret it for the rest of her life, if it didn't work out then she would get over it eventually. "Vince is real mad about what the guys have done to me, he wants me to be at Raw tomorrow night, and he said that hes going to get someone from the active roster to train me, he's going to ask Matt and Jeff, that will be awesome, Jeff is great I really like him and hes so sweet to me, and I really wanna be able to do the high flying moves, its gonna be so great, hes amazing and hes actually gone teach me"` she told Randy gushing excitedly. "Oh my god team extreme are gonna be my trainers, I love them, especially Jeff, I cant wait" she squealed excitedly. "Jeff has gone out of his way to be super nice to me since hes come to Raw, he invited me to Cameron to meet Beth, I had a blast, he tried to set me up with Matt, it was so funny, I mean Matt's sweet and all but Jeff was the Hardy boy I had a crush on as a teenager, Matt just laughed it off, he treats me like his little sister, it would be quite random and weird if we dated, well I don't date wrestlers, except for you but you don't count cause I knew you when you only started training. I cant wait to see every one again"she told him smiling.

"I better watch you around Jeff huh? I don't want him stealing my girlfriend" he told her smiling. She looked at him in awe, blushing she looked away. "What is it baby?" Randy asked her concerned." "You called me your girlfriend" she told him shyly. They both blushed and looked at each other intently. "Well baby I gotta ask are we gonna tell people about us or keep it quiet?" Randy asked. "Babe I don't mind if we tell people its up to you I don't mind either way whatever you think is right we'll do." "I think we should tell people, otherwise it looks like we've something to hide, and yeah ok I've been a dickhead to you, and I am sorry but I guess I was scared and I pushed you away I can see myself falling for you but you have to be patient with me, I'm used to being distant and harsh and cold and I'm gonna work on not being like that but it is hard for me to change cause I've been this way for so long I guess I got to into the Randy Orton Legend killer/ Lady thriller character, so you're gonna have to be patient with me and expect people to give you a heard time about being with me, but I promise I will try not to be an ass to you, I maybe without realising so please tell me baby, tell me if I do something that hurts you or offends you cause I'm a little rusty on the being a good guy or even being a boyfriend."

Maria smiled at him. "I understand Randy I really do, don't be mad but John told me you had been hurt before and before you get mad he didn't give any details on what happened so don't be mad at him, I guessed something had happened to you, I didn't know you that well when you were in OVW or at all really but I knew a lot of the guys and no I wasn't a ring rat I just loved wrestling and they treated me like a kid sister and one of the guys they spoke highly of you so when I got here and you were an ass to me I figured something had happened to you to make you that way. The guys are gonna be angry with you and me being together cause the stuff you said and did really hurt me and I guess they all looked out for me, but I've had feelings for you for a long time and I wanna see where this goes. I think id regret it if I didn't and if it doesn't work out hell we weren't even friends anyway" she smiled at him to show she was teasing.

He laughed with her but knew there was some truth to it, it may not work out and he may hurt her but he needed to this, he needed to be with her and right now he didn't care about the consequences.

Maria and Randy arrived for the house show together and holding hands much to the shock of most of the roster. Maria had rung John to tell him that her and Randy were dating and he had been so supportive of it, he wasn't shocked he must have known they would eventually get together, she loved Cena for being happy for her and not being an ass because she wasn't with him. She adored him he was a great guy. She was so happy now though Randy Orton was her man, he was holding her hand and carrying her bags in for her, she was still pretty banged up, he walked her to the Diva' longer room and stopped he looked sown at her and smiled, he kissed her tenderly and left to go get ready for his match, she headed into the locker room. Mickie ran over to her "Whats this I hear about you and randy, are you two really dating?" Maria nodded shyly and all the girls squealed and ran over to hug her. "I know hes been an ass to me but we talked it over and you guys probably know about OVW? He was there for me, he got me out of there and guys he stood up for me to the guys there, hes amazing we talked it all out, and we both like each other a lot and want to see where it goes." The girls nodded in understanding and Maria headed out of the locker room to find her boyfriend.

She found him and was heading towards him when she saw Kelly Kelly all flirty with him, Maria wasn't a jealous girlfriend but she didn't like Kelly, she wasn't as sweet and innocent as she made out she was, and Maria certainly didn't want her all over her man. She walked slowly towards them. Not wanting to seem eager to interrupt, as she drew nearer she heard Kelly say "Come on Randy you seriously don't wanna hook up tonight, come on now, look at me, from what I hear you like the Diva's" she told him smirking. Randy ran a head wearily across his face. Kelly bugged him he flirted with her before sure but he didn't mean anything by it and she was so young he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Kelly I have a girlfriend so I don't wanna hook up with you or anyone else." Kelly gasped in disbelief "Look Randy you know it gets lonely on the road, I'll help you and she need never know." "I don't think so, she's actually works here, you might know her" Kelly looked shocked she hadn't heard Randy was dating a Diva. Randy looked around trying to find an escape when he saw her, she was standing back uncertainly not sure if she should approach him or not. She looked adorable. He could tell she wanted to come over but didn't know should she. Well hed fix that "Hey baby" he called "I was hoping I'd find you" "You may know my girlfriend Kelly, Maria," he smiled and pulled Maria gently two him wrapping his arms around her waist standing behind her with his chin resting on the top of her head. Kelly's jaw dropped in disbelief and she walked off in a huff.

Maria turned around to face him "that wasn't very nice baby" she told him giggling. "Well she's annoying, man she likes to do the rounds if you know what I mean". "Baby she has a crush on you you're gorgeous and sexy and she wants a shot at you" Maria told him smiling shyly. "ya well she's outta luck cause I have a girlfriend, and she's amazing and she's beautiful and sweet and funny and I'd even say she a hottie" he smirked at her when she blushed. "You heading to the meeting now?" she asked him he nodded and they walked to the meeting hand in hand. When the arrived they went and sat together, they were a little early so they chatted and kissed little, when they guys came in they were shocked to se her and with Randy no less. Before any one could ask questions Vince walked in.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why Maria is back, well without going in to too much detail Maria wasn't treated very well in OVW by some of her fellow talent so we felt bringing her back was the best thing for her, Matt and Jeff Hardy have kindly agreed to train Maria and I know she is excited about that infact Maria was thrilled cause they are her favourite wrestlers, she told me they were who she watched and was inspired by." Matt and Jeff turned to Maria and smiled at her everyone laughed when she blushed, went bright red and hid her head in Randys neck. Vince told everyone there spots for the night and they all got up and left, Randy headed to warm up and Maria headed to the trainers room to get medical clearance to wrestle. Once she arrived she was surprised to see no one there, Rick one of the medical staff turned to her "hey welcome back Ria, I hear Vince wants to see if your ok to wrestle" She nodded, she was reluctant to do this her body was a big bruise and she was in a lot of pain. She lifted her top off and she heard rick gasp in shock. "sweetie I don't have to do any tests toe see your not in good shape, you need to got to a medical facility to be checked out.

She really didn't want to go but Rick was telling Vince, she knew she should tell Randy, hed worry about her other wise. She headed to the mens locker room and knocked on the door, John Hennigan (john Morrison) answered, he gave her a hug and welcomed her back, she smiled "hey Johnny, is Randy in there?" John nodded "Can you call him for me" He nodded again and stuck his head in the door "Randy you're wanted at the door by a girl" he said in a sing song voice the guys wolf whistled and cat called and Randy walked out seconds later "Hey baby, whats up?" he asked seeing a nervous expression on her face. John raised his eyebrow these two usually budded heads maybe the rumours of them dating were true, he hoped they were, they were good people and deserved happiness especially Randy after everything hed been threw. John walked back into the locker room to give them privacy, Maria walked over a little and sat on one of the metal trunks that were backstage. She was nervous he could tell. "Vince made me go see Rick, to get clearance to wrestle and I went to see him and when I took my shirt off, he told me he couldn't give me clearance and I had to go to a medical facility to get checked out, I have to go vince said and hes sending Steph with me. I don't know how long I'll be so I wanted to let you know, I'm gonna head back to the hotel after ad got to bed so I guess I'll see you in the morning" she leaned up and kissed him and went to walk away when he gently grabbed her arm. "Baby hold on I'll see if I can move my match up and I'll go with you". She looked at him in shock and before she knew it he had gone off.

He returned ten minutes later smiling "Vince said I could have the night off, I told him we were together and he said the match hadn't been advertised so I could go with you while you get checked out, god Ria, I cant believe you thought id sit around her while you went alone, damn baby youre my girlfriend I wanna be there for you whenever you need me "he told her pulling her into a tender hug. He ran into the locker room to get changed and grab his stuff. He avoided answering too many questions, he just wanted to go be with Ria and make sure she was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am really sorry about the delay, I keep meaning to update but I procrastinate and don't…my bad, I'm working on some new stories and have been preoccupied with them. Again my apologies, thanks for all the reviews, .they mean a lot and thanks for reading my work….I really appreciate and I hope this was worth the wait…enjoy!!!! Iluvmycena xx

Maria and Randy had arrived at the ER, the doctor had been rung by the WWE's trainer Rick so they didn't have to wait, the doctor guided them into a room and ordered Maria to strip down to her underwear. Randy could tell she was highly embarrassed to do so with him in the room so he made his excuses and went out to the waiting area, to wait for the prognoses of his girlfriend. He was really worried about her, Rick was a great guy and he tended not to sent them to the ER unless he really had too, he knew that some of the doctors wouldn't understand their injuries and he knew the wrestlers didn't like to be admitted over night, he was a trusted trainer and they knew he had their best interests at heart, so when he did sent them to the ER they knew it was for a legit reason.

He knew she had been beaten in OVW but hadn't realised to what extend, he wanted to go up there and rip those guys to pieces but he wouldn't he knew Maria needed him here and he was determined to be there for her to make up for being a jackass to her for so long. He couldn't understand why those guys would beat her up, what point would beating one of the Diva's make? He knew once the guys found out what they did to Maria, there would be a lot of angry guys, she was like the frigging mascot of the WWE, she was well loved by everyone she was so down to earth and good natured you couldn't help but be drawn to her.

He was worried about her, when she had gone off on him freaking out she had said she was nearly raped, how had she stayed there? She had stayed to prove a point to him and all her peers and he was worried the kind of damage it would have done to her. Sean had told him the guys worked stiff with her and intentionally hurt her to show her what her place was in the business. Sean had heard them tell her all she was, was eye candy and she should stick to what she did best, looking good, they had told her she was a disgrace to their craft, she had ridden on the coattails of the WWE Diva Search, she should stick to the bra and panties match as there all she was good for.

That alone pissed Randy off, yeah he had had the same opinion as them but that was before he realised she had asked to train and Vince had said no, he knew Vince had been surprised, she was on the active roster, in a good role and she wanted to become a wrestler? Randy had been surprised when he heard she was training and that Taker himself was her trainer, Taker didn't train anyone let alone the Diva's, Taker was a good guy and offered great advice but he didn't like to train as he never wanted to pick favourites but some how Maria had gotten the big man to make an exception in her case, he had heard rumours that he had been the catalyst in Takers agreement to train her, apparently Taker had heard him insult Maria and felt sorry for her and realised she genuinely wanted to be trained and he albeit reluctantly agreed to train her.

Randy had come in one afternoon with the intention of doing some training himself and he had seen Maria in the ring with Taker he had been surprised by how good she was, she was impressive and she had held her own in a impromptu match with Taker. She was unbelievable he had heard Taker talk about her, he had really taken to her, he was like a proud Papa. He told the guys how impressed he was and how much time and effort she had put into the training. Randy had trained her that day he remembered it fondly, they had worked out for an hour and they hadn't argued, she listened to everything he said and took his criticism to heart. If he said do a move she did. She didn't talk back, she was one of the few trainees who didn't give lip back to the trainers, she understood, he was the professional he was helping her and he knew what he was talking about. He had been so surprised when she had thanked him afterwards and that had been when re realised she was all they said she was a sweet genuine girl. Wow he had been an idiot not noticing it before, she was exactly what he needed in his life and he had every intention of keeping her there.

Maria was in with the Doctor being examined she had been relieved when Randy said he'd wait outside when to doctor told her to strip to her underwear, she knew Randy had probably seen her in them before either in the ring or in photos but it was different now, he was her boyfriend and she didn't want him to see her when she was one big bruise. She wanted to take her time with Randy, she knew about his reputation and while she knew he was serious about being with her, she wanted it to be a gradual thing, he had hurt her and she needed this to be a slow relationship, she wasn't going to just hop in to bed with him, she wasn't like that, she had never slept around and she wasn't about to start now. She had always had the rule shed never date a co worker but she had liked Randy for years and she owed it to him and most importantly herself to give this a go.

The doctor had decided she needed a couple of scans, he thought she has a couple of broken ribs, he thought she might have a couple of tears in a few muscles and he wasn't happy about the sore on her back, she hadn't realised how badly she had been hurt, she was just so determined to prove everyone wrong she ignored the pain and eventually she was numb to it. She was scared that she'd be out of the ring for too long and she couldn't wait to train with Matt and Jeff, they were so sweet to agree to help her become a good and very competent and dominant female contender. The doctor had left her to go and organise the scans, she wanted to go and tell Randy he could leave she didn't think shed be out of her anytime soon. She walked out to the waiting room, she smiled seeing Randy pacing and looking anxious.

"Hey baby" she called walking over to him. He turned to her instantly and smiled "Hey you, you ready to go?" "Am about that, Babe the doctor says I have to have few scans and x rays I cant see myself being let go anytime soon, you should just go back to the hotel and I'll meet you for breakfast in the morning or something?" "Ria, when are you gonna get it, I don't want to go back to the hotel, I want to be here for you, and I'm not leaving her until you do so deal with it" he told her flashing her his infamous smirk. She smiled and cuddled into him. "You're so sweet baby" she told him smiling. He smiled and cuddled her closer to him.

"Miss Kanellis, we wondered where you'd got to" the Doctor told her smiling. "Sorry I just wanted to tell my boyfriend what was happening" she told him sheepishly. "That's ok Ms Kanellis I thought you'd left and not got the medical attention you clearly need" he told her sternly. "Miss Kanellis, we are ready to take you for your scans." She moved away from Randy "I'll see you when I'm done Rands" "You be good and let the doctors look at you, you proved your point baby, you're tough but please let them take care of you okay" She nodded. Randy watched her walk away and he sat down with her, he was really apprehensive now, she had to go and get scans and x rays and that's never good, that means that they cant see all the damage that's been done to her but they think there's some there. What he wouldn't give for an hour in a room with some of the assholes who hurt her, he'd get his revenge.

Maria had spent the last hour getting numerous tests done, she headed back to see the doctor and to get the results, she had a broken rib, a tear in her muscle in her tummy, she had a fractured shoulder, knee and badly infected cut on her back, the doctor gave her medicine for it and told her either her personal trainer or a someone else would have to put the lotion on her back at least three times a day in order for it to heal, he told her she wasn't going to be medically cleared to wrestle for at least two months, he told her shed have to get checked again either by a doctor or a trainer in the WWE. She wasn't happy about it but the Doctor had warned her if she didn't rest shed reinjure herself and eventually shed be out for way longer. She thanked the doctor and headed out to Randy, all she wanted to do was go to the hotel and rest.

"Hey baby lets go" she told him walking over to him. "What did the doctor say?" Randy questioned he noticed immediately when she had walked out how sad she had looked. "I'm not going to be medically cleared for two months, he said I cant even train, I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm so messed up, and its gonna be annoying I've to get someone to put cream on my back three times a day, who in the hell is gonna want to touch my infected disgusting back" and she burst into tears. "Baby relax, I'll put the lotion on for you, dont get upset over it" he told her gently pulling her to him and hugging her. "You cant, Randy we just started dating I can't ask you to do that, you'll be disgusted, it's gross" she told him. "Ria, sweetie I don't care if its gross, I've seen worse injuries then your back and I have no problem taking care of you, I was thinking why don't we share a room? We can get one with two beds, I know you wanna take it slow and I completely agree, but I want to look after you, and I cant do it if I'm not around you, we could share until you're cleared and feeling better, and if we decide after wards to make it a more permanent arrangement then we can and if its too soon for us then we'll share with other people, what do you say?" "ok, but only if its separate beds, I don't want to rush with our relationship, I've already waited years for this, you've hurt me so bad Randy and I need time to get used the fact you like me too and you're not being mean to me."

Randy just nodded in agreement, he felt bad for the way he had treated her, she had never been anything but sweet to him and he'd been an ass to her, he had known of her crush on him and he had used it to hurt her, he flirted with other girls in front of her, to let her know she was way out of his league and she'd never have a chance with him, funny how things changed, all he wanted was her now.

He was lucky she was giving him a chance, he knew a lot of the guys in the back liked her, they had asked her out and she denied them, he heard them say how great she was, funny, sweet, sexy and he had scoffed at the thought, she was a brat in his mind and useless she had gotten to the WWE by her looks and them alone but now the more time he spent around her the more he realised they were right about her she was adorable. He had really misjudged her and he was willing to admit that to anyone who asked. He wanted to really make a go of this relationship, he had always been wary of dating but with Maria it was totally different he really wanted this to work. He knew she was with him for all the right reasons, she was with him because she genuinely had feelings for him and not because he was a WWE Superstar and she wanted to says he has slept with Randy Orton, he could safely say she would be with him even he had never made it to the WWE after all, she had liked him when he was in OVW and there had been no guarantee he would ever make it, she was too shy to make a move on him. And he had been to oblivious to even realise, well he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy, he was sure he'd some how mess this up but he had already warned her, it had been over 6 years since he last had a serious girlfriend and he was happy for his new relationship to be with Maria, the more he hung out around her the more he liked her and was reminded how wrong he was about her.

They got back to the hotel and Randy went with Maria to her room to collect her things, she was supposed to be sharing with one of the Bella twins and he was alone so they decided she would come and stay in his room, he had told her he had just a king size bed and she had been ok with that. He walked her to her room and he waited outside while she went in to get her things, when she had returned with her bags, he took them from her as he didn't want her to be carrying anything, she shouldn't anyway as he should always carry her things for her and also she was clearly in a lot of pain, he held her hand as they headed to her room, when they got to his room she has gasped in awe, because he was the champion, he had his room paid for and he got a suite, he smirked at her reaction. "Baby I guess we'll be staying in mo room until I'm not the champion anymore. "Wow babe had I known you got these kind of rooms when you were the champ I may have roomed with John, I cant believe he never told us he got these kind of rooms" she told him giggling, she stopped when she saw the annoyed look on his face "I'm kidding babe come on you know I am he's my best friend I don't like him in any other way". Randy walked away from her further into the room. "Baby please I'm sorry I was joking" she told him desperately, she couldn't believe he was angry about this, "please baby don't be angry" she walked quickly after him and let out a low scream, she had hurt her stomach by walking so fast and she bent over instantly in pain.

Randy had gone into the main bedroom, to put Ria's things there, he was playing with her when he was acting like he was annoyed, he was ignoring her cries to him until he heard he scream, he ran back into the living room. "Baby what's wrong, where are you hurting?" he asked in a panic, seeing her doubled over in pain. "In my tummy randy, it really hurts, she looked at him with her beautiful big eyes filled with tears and he felt so bad. He picked her up carefully, bridal style and carried her into the main bedroom, he gently laid her on the bed and told her he'd get her some of her pain killers, she nodded at him and he went and got them, he knelt down on the floor next to her by the bed and he gently lifted her t-shirt, he gently began rubbing her tummy to try and comfort her and get rid of some of the pain. He wanted to try and help her as he felt guilty that she had been chasing after him and that was why she was hurting. He noticed she had fallen asleep so he leaned over and kissed her forehead affectionately.

He decided he'd go out and leave her sleep in peace, so he grabbed his wallet and key card and left. He headed outside when he go the lobby, it was late and he knew all they guys would be out at some club but he didn't want to go out partying while his girlfriend was injured. He knew the guys would be laughing at him now, since when did Randy Orton care about anyone but himself? He knew they guys would be envious to hear he was dating Maria, he was pretty sure they knew considering he had left tonight to take her to the hospital, he was guessing his secret was out not that he minded, the sooner they knew she was his girl the better, he knew a couple of the guys had wanted to ask her out but they didn't and he would make sure he did everything in his power to keep Maria as his girl. Kelly Kelly may finally get the message now and leave him alone, Randy by nature was a flirt and he flirted with her, it meant nothing, flirting was like breathing to Randy he did it automatically and unconsciously. Kelly had taken it way to seriously and was always al over him and he didn't want to seem rude, she was young and he didn't want to hurt her feelings but she hated "Dated" half the roster, there wasn't a hope he would ever date her, he didn't find her attractive, she wasn't his type, his type was a bubbly red headed Diva, wonder who that could be?

The guys had thought he was insane not to sleep with her, but Randy didn't want to that if he had done that shed probably be picking out their kids names, she took things to serious and all shed have been to him was a one time lay. He would never date her, he just didn't like her, she seemed to move from one guy to another on the roster and that didn't do anything for him, he liked how Maria had only date Punk, she's been in the company a few years and shed dated just one guy and that had lasted a couple of years, she wasn't the locker room whore, she flirted sure but she wasn't over the top it was friendly flirting and the guys knew she wasn't whoring herself around the locker room. She had the guys all wrapped around her finger much to the dismay of other diva's but he was sure she didn't even realise it, when she had gone to OVW the guys had really missed her presence back stage, she was so popular the guys had heard he went to see her and the minute he walked into the locker room, he was bombarded with questions asking how she was and when he told them how she had been treated there had been uproar in the locker room, Vince was lucky there wasn't full blown riot, they had all wanted to get on the next flight out and kicked some rookie ass.

Maria woke up after her nap and realise Randy wasn't there, he had been so sweet rubbing her tummy to ease the pain, she loved seeing this caring side of Randy Orton, she had known he was like this but she knew he didn't show if often and she wasn't going to bug him about, she slowly got up and walked into the living room, she didn't see him there so she figured he'd gone out with they guys for the night, she frowned, she would have thought he tell her but she didn't want to complain and bitch at him, he was trying, she texted Cena to see where they were, he had replied they were in the hotel bar, she changed her clothes in to skinny black jeans and a cute halter neck top, she brushed her hair and tied it into a side pony tail and she put on some subtle make up, she out on her heels, grabbed her bag, cell phone and key card and she headed down to the bar.

Randy had gone for a walk and headed back into the hotel, he was waiting for the elevator when he had got a text from John asking where he was, he told him Ria was with them in the bar, she had thought that's where he had went, and was worried but didn't want to bug him, He had texted back he had gone for a walk and he would call in to the bar, he walked in and just as he walked in the door Kelly Kelly walked over to him. "hey sexy, wanna go to your room" she asked him seductively, rubbing her hand up and down his chest. "Kelly I'm not interested he told her and walked away, leaving her standing there in shock, he spotted Maria sitting with Phil (CM Punk) and chatting, he knew the two where still best friends, he accepted that, hell she was with him. He walked over. She didn't see him until Phil told her he was there. Her eyes light up and she smiled brightly. "Hey baby, I thought you were down here, when I woke up from my nap you were gone" she told him pouting. He gently pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Im sorry princess, I wanted you to sleep so I went for a walk, forgive me?" he asked her giving her puppy dog eyes, she giggled, nodded and kissed him again.

"Maria stay the fuck away from my man" Kelly screamed at her and walked over and shoved her away from Randy. "Kelly he's not your man, he's my man, get over it". "Ya well he wasn't saying that when he was fucking me an hour ago, where do you think he was…walking?, nah sweetie he was fucking my brains out, obviously you cant satisfy him so give up and fuck off" Kelly told her venomously. "Kelly sweetie, Randy wouldn't you if you paid him, you're the locker room whore why would he want trash when he's dating class? You've been after Randy for months now and no one said anything, well bitch I'm dating him now and I don't appreciate you saying you're sleeping with my man, my man has taste and sweetie you'd only ever be a one night stand and even then you couldn't have him, you throw yourself at him every time you see him and he's to polite to tell you to back off but you're really pissing me off, so I will, stay the fuck away from my man, I'm giving you one warning, listen to it, and if you don't I'll kick you ass bitch". Kelly glared at her and walked away muttering whore. Randy and the guys were looking at Maria in shock they had never seen her have an outburst like that before. "What she was putting the moves on my man and lying about him sleeping with her she's lucky a warning is all she got" she told them defensively.

Randy pulled her gently to him and whispered in her ear "is it wrong I was turned on by that, wow baby you're so hot when you're mad." She giggled and kissed him. He asked her what she wanted to drink and he headed to the bar to get it for her. When he came back he sat next to her and rested his hand on her knee and started talking to John. He was glad John was cool he was dating Maria, he knew John liked her they had talked about but he gave them his blessing and Randy was grateful for that. He really liked Maria, but he didn't want to hurt his best friend. He was lucky Cena was a great guy. He smiled at Maria ever so often, she was adorable, she was talking to Phil and Jeff Hardy and they were bickering over who would train her. Jeff had said Vince asked him to and not Punk and Maria was laughing at the too. She knew they were joking but it made her feel good none the less.

At about midnight Maria started yawning and that caught Randy's attention straight away. "Do you want to go to bed baby?" he asked her, she nodded and they said their goodbyes and headed up to the room, once inside Randy sat in the living room to give Ria her privacy to change. "Randy am can you maybe out the cream on my back please?" she called. "Sure baby" he walked in and took the cream from her out stretched hand, she had her top off and she was in her strap less bra, she was bruised all over, she turned around and he hissed seeing her back "I knew you'd be disgusted Randy" she told him tearfully. "Baby calm down I'm not disgusted I just cant believe you, it looks so painful and you have been such a trooper about it most girls would be complaining and crying for attention, but not you baby, you're amazing" he told her, he gently rubbed the lotion on her back taking care not to hurt her. When he was den he kissed her back gently and he walked over to the desk and put the lotion on it and stripped to his boxers and started getting his stuff to make his bed on the couch, "baby you are not sleeping on the couch the bed is big enough for both of us" Maria told him smiling shyly. "You sure you're ok with that babe cause I don't mind?" he questioned. She nodded and quickly put on her pyjamas and the two got into the bed. Randy kept his distance not wanting to make her uncomfortable, he smiled when she cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm across his stomach, she leaned up and kissed him and lay down again on his chest, he wrapped an arm around her contently. "Night baby" she told him softly, "Night princess, sweet dream. She didn't reply and he looked down and smiled she was asleep, so this is what having a girlfriend was all about, he thought hed hate it….he was pleasantly surprised he could get used to this, laying in bed with Ria and being content.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy woke the next morning after one of the best night's sleep he had thus far in his wrestling career and he couldn't help but think that the sleeping beauty next to him had a lot to do with it. For the first time in years he could honestly say that he Randall Keith Orton was happy in all aspects of his life. He loved being in the WWE and being the champion but he was also happy he had finally let a girl into his life and he knew with Ria he was lucky she understood the business better then anyone else being in it herself. He was lucky he didn't have to explain things to her she understood. She'd get the angles they'd have to do, like if he had to be part of a romantic storyline shed understand that it was just part of the job, although he hoped the WWE would stop putting her in so many on screen romances, she deserved better then that, but he knew as well as her and everyone else in the company she was arguably the most popular Diva amongst the fans and if people were honest backstage as well, Vince and Steph knew if they wanted to get someone over that couldn't on their own bar the interviews they did with Cena and Jeff as they were already over but other then that the majority had interaction with her as it was a proven fact that helped them get over with the audience, which to be fair said a lot about how much of an asset Maria was to the company.

They had had her interview him a few times and she had always made him look good, she never let her personal feelings about him get in the way, she understood she needed him to look good and he would openly admit he wasn't the greatest at cutting promos so they usually had her work with him, she always played up her dumb gimmick when she was interviewing him as it made him look good, he had never really thought about it before but she had always put him before her, she was selfless and she didn't care that she looked stupid because her job was to get him over and she did. He had been an ass to her and he shouldn't have been, but he couldn't keep reliving the past he had apologised for his previous behaviour, he just needed now to show her he could be a good guy and he could be trusted to be a good boyfriend to her, he really wanted to be, he wanted a fresh start with her.

Maria had been having a really good dream, when she felt eyes on her and she slowly opened her own eyes, she smiled softly when she saw Randy looking at her affectionately, it still seemed surreal to her that he had apologised for all his wrong doings and she was happy they were now dating, it hadn't been to popular a decision backstage until he had asked Vince for the night off to take her to the hospital to take care of her and the guys who were doubtful of him and them being together had to admit that wasn't something Randy would do for just anybody. Did she think they'd be together forever? No she didn't think that for into the future she concentrated on the here and now, she just wanted to give him and their relationship a chance. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Randy asked her. "Sore, I mean I got used to it at OVW I figured when you get beat up you hurt but Rick was pretty freaked out last night, he called Vince in straight away and showed him my bruises. Vince and Steph freaked out, they were angry that I never told them, Vince told me he wanted to fire all the guys involved. I didn't even tell them I was nearly raped, Rick did, I hadn't told them but he told Vince he had rung Sean and he spilled the beans." "baby I don't think their angry at you, but you're a huge asset to the company so its kinda a given that they'd be concerned and pissed that you were hurt and that they weren't aware what was going on." "I know babe but I didn't want people to think I was weak." Randy sighed. "Baby you are not weak, I understand why you didn't want people to know but seriously you shouldn't have had to deal with it, when I came back after the visit I should have told Vince and got you out of there, this is my fault." "Randy, please don't blame yourself, I told you then I would have denied, please baby put it all in the past" she pleaded. He nodded, reluctantly.

"Seriously Randy its not your fault, I know I said I waned to prove to you I was tough and I did, but honestly it wasn't just you, I wanted to prove it to all the boys in the back, especially Taker, he was good enough to train me when I asked and I wanted to show everyone it wasn't a mistake the trust he had in me, I needed to show everyone that he had agreed to train me for a reason and that I was tough enough and I had what it takes to more then tits and ass on the roster like all the guys think of me. They don't say it to my face but I've heard them talk about me and ya I know they like me personally but they think I'm a joke in the ring, the think its hilarious that the Ditzy Diva goes out there and messes up her matches, I know they think I had a good spot on the roster and all I had to do was look pretty why would I even contemplate trying to be an actual wrestler and get in the physical part of the business when I didn't have to, and babe its because I love this business so so much, I love it just as much as you and all the other guys do, I know I didn't go about coming into the business the traditional way but it was an opportunity and I took it, I saw it as a stepping stone into the business I longed to be part of, and if you're honest then if It had happened to you, you would have done it too. I asked Vince numerous times to go to OVW to train, I really wanted to be a bigger part of the business, and he said no, not now not now so I waited and I guess the fact you weren't exactly nice to me and I pushed him and pushed him he finally let me and I'm so happy, I love that I've improved that I can go toe to toe with the boys and hold my own, I'm proud of myself for the first time I'm proud of my contribution to the company."

He looked at her in shock "don't you realise you were always a huge part of this company, you know how popular you are with all the fans, babe, you're so over that anyone who isn't gets put with you onscreen, I never realised before but baby that's why the had you interview me, it was only recently when I thought about it and I stopped being an ass towards you did I realise, you made me look good everytime you ever interviewed me, even when I was an asshole to you and humiliated you, you were a constant professional and I never gave you credit for that, you could have made me out to look like an idiot but you didn't and I am so grateful for that, it shows me how wonderful you are Ria, I mean I was a jerk to you and you could have got revenge but you never did on camera, and I'm grateful, thank you baby, thank you for making me look good." Maria was shocked that he had thanked her.

"Babe, you don't get it do you, I just loved being around you, even if you hated me, I wanted to show you I wasn't the shallow person you thought I was, I didn't spread my legs to the top guys to get a good spot, and ok no you weren't always nice to me but I admired you, I saw you start off in the business and I saw where you had gotten too, and I felt like just being around you would help me be great, I wanted the company and you to know that even though you didn't like me it wouldn't stop me from doing my job and I got it Randy I knew my job was to make you look could so I did. I played dumb I let you laugh at me cause that entertained the fans and I'd do it again, but I didn't hold what you said and did against you, I know some of the guys didn't get why I didn't make you look stupid but I couldn't do that to you Randy, you had done so much for me without realising it , you made me love this business, watching you in OVW, and I'm not dating you to date a WWE Superstar, I'm dating you because I saw something in you when nobody knew who you were and even if you were still in OVW I'd still want to date you, I know I don't have to justify myself to you but I want you to know I'm not a ring rat and I'm not dating you to date Randy Orton, Superstar, I just want you to know that, I was attracted to you before I knew your name."

He smiled at her, she was so adorable. He leaned over to her and kissed her. "I know Ria and that's why I feel so bad for how I treated you, babe if I had known you liked me in OVW I'd have asked you out, I mean I thought you were cute, well I thought you were beautiful, but I always thought you were there for a boyfriend and I didn't want to step on any toes, when you were in the Diva Search I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't figure out how I knew you, I didn't know until you were on the roster as a Diva, and even then I had been such an ass to you I couldn't say anything. John told me he recognised you from some OVW shows and I wanted to kick myself that I had blown any chance I would have had with you, I am sorry Maria, I keep saying it cause I do mean it" he told her seriously.

"You liked me in OVW?" Maria asked incredulously. "ya I did I thought you had a boyfriend so I never made a move and I was shy, I know its hard to believe but I thought you were way out of my league so I said nothing, then I got called up and when I became part of Evolution I got too into my character, I was a play boy, I treated girls badly, I slept around, I became cocky and arrogant and an asshole, I figured if I acted like I was confident maybe no one would see the insecure guy I was, that's why I was an ass, I treated you the worst when I found out who you were because I was afraid, I don't admit I'm afraid often Ria but I know I have to be honest with you, I respect you, and I need to prove it to you after all ive done in the past and I want to be honest. I haven't been a boyfriend since before OVW, I don't do relationships, I got badly hurt by a girl before I started in OVW and I have never really got over it. I don't love her anymore or anything like that, I honestly have no feelings for her at all but I never wanted to put myself out there to be hurt again, until now with you, so I may do things wrong, I may flirt with girls and be an ass but I'm trying and I want to be a good man for you, I want you to trust me and I promise you I will never be unfaithful, I may do stupid shit but I will never betray you. Please believe that if nothing else" he told her.

She nodded " I dated a guy before Phil, Jay and I was in love with him, we dated for a couple of years and then I did the Diva Search and he became paranoid and jealous that I was hanging out with WWE Superstars, he thought I'd cheat with one of ye, and he started being mean to me, saying I wasn't pretty, I was fat, I was stupid you know little things like that and he ruined my self esteem and he did it so slowly I didn't even realise it was happening, then it turned physical, he hit me and beat me and he'd always be sorry and I'd forgive him because I felt guilty if I wasn't doing something to make him mad then he wouldn't have a reason to hit me, eventually though I left and honestly, I left him because he raped me, and I've never told any one this not even Phil because I felt ashamed, I felt I let this happen to me and then I met Phil at OVW and he was so sweet to me, he told me I was pretty and he was so nice and when he asked me out I figured why not? So I dated him for two years and I do still have feelings for him, he's my best friend. I love him Randy and he loves me but we're not in love with each other, Phil treated me great but we fell out of love and I'm happy to have him as a best friend, I'm telling you all this Randy because I trust you and I want you to know its ok to be scared after being hurt by someone but you can get over it. I get you may be an ass and flirt but as long as you respect me and our relationship then we can both learn as we go along. I don't want you to feel like you have to be someone you're not the guy I've known over the last few months, he's an amazing guy and he's kinda hot too" she told him giggling.

He looked at her in shock. "Baby you were raped?" he asked. "Ya" "That's why you were so freaked out in OVW oh god why didn't you tell me, I'd have beat that asshole, you could've told me and I'd have kicked those rookies asses for scaring you." "Baby, I didn't want to tell people what happened because its in my past, I have dealt with it and I don't let it effect my every day life, of course being harassed and beat up brought it back but baby I had to stand up for myself, I had to show them I wasn't afraid and I love that you want to protect me but Rands lets forget all that, lets concentrate of now, a clean slate, we leave our pasts behind us and we get on with us and see what happens?" She asks, Randy nods.

"Baby you need the cream on your back so go have a shower I'll put on the cream, have my shower and we'll go for breakfast, then lets head out for the day and spend time together before the show? he asked her hopefully. She nods and gets out of bed and heads for the shower. Randy sits on the bed and smiles, he so lucky to have her in his life, she was a breath of fresh air and he intended to be a good boyfriend to her.

A half and hour later the two headed down stairs hand in hand and into the restaurant, when they got there, they saw a few of the guys at a table an joined them, there weren't seats together so Randy sat with Adam Copeland and Maria sat with Candice Michelle, the waitress came over and Randy ordered a porridge while Maria ordered pancakes. Maria decided she was hungry so she got up and walked to the buffet, she grabbed a fruit bowl, and then she got a slice of toast and head back to the table, and started eating, everyone looked at her, "What I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday I had to go and get the tests done, I'm hungry." Kelly Kelly turns around and snidely says to Maria "ya right bitch you were fucking my man" she was trying to get Maria to fight and get her suspended, it would give her time to go after Randy, he wasn't the faithful type and she would have him. "Kelly you don't know shit about me and my girlfriend, just because you spread your legs the first chance you get doesn't mean Maria is like you, she actually has respect for herself, you're a whore and the only reason anyone of the guys fucks you is cause you're an easy lay, you're a ring rat on the pay roll, so why don't you go do what you do best go lay on your back for one of the guys, I aint ever gonna touch you and the sooner you realise you're nothing but a slut to me and even I have standards the better, Maria is too nice a person so I'll say it for her fuck off and leave us alone" Randy told her his voice eerily calm but steely. He gave her the perfected Orton glare while he made his speech. Kelly looked like she was gonna cry she got up and stormed off, all the people at the table looked at him in amazement, he turned to Maria, "Baby you ok?" he asked concerned Kelly had upset her. "Ya babe I'm good." They smiled and went back to their food, the guys couldn't believe the change in Randy, it was good to see him defend Maria rather then bitch at her.

Mark Callaway (Taker) had been at the table behind Randy and had heard him defend Maria, he smiled those two were obviously and item and he was glad, he knew Randy had liked her and that was why he had been an ass to her, and after hearing his speech to Kelly. Mark had wanted to laugh, what Randy had said was true, she had slept with a few guys in the back, she had tried it on with him and he let her know real fast he was happily married and he wasn't going near her, he had seen she had set her sights on Randy and he was glad Randy had enough sense to ignore her advances, she was trouble and the fact she was sleeping around with the locker room wasn't good for Randy, he needed a sweet girl like Maria who was a lady and respectable, that girl was the most decent girl he had met she was so sweet and likeable, she would be good for Randy.

Maria and Randy soon finished their breakfast and the two headed out, they decided they'd walk around and see some of the sights. Randy had to smile and think that before he was dating Maria, he would still be in bed after a night out, he would have kicked some ring rat out of his bed and he would spend the day recovering, thank god he wasn't like that anymore, it was nice to be with Maria, he never would have thought he'd be walking around holding her hand and wanting to be in her company. They saw a mall and headed in, Randy liked shopping so he wasn't to annoyed that they were going shopping. Maria had headed for Guess and he had followed her, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before he headed him for his days off tomorrow. Maria headed over where there were dresses, he headed to the mens section.

Maria had been surprised Randy hadn't caused a fuss going shopping with her and she had smiled gratefully when he said he wanted to look in the mens section. She liked he was giving her space and time to look around. She grabbed some jeans and t – shirts, she picked up a dress and a couple of bikinis, she had a bikini contest tonight on Raw and she wanted to make sure she had choices. She hoped they wouldn't make her to it because of all her bruises but she wanted to be prepared just incase. She picked out sunglasses and some shoes and headed to the till to pay. When she was done she headed to the mens section and she smiled seeing Randy at the till paying for his stuff, he had two bags, he walked over to her and took her bags from her, she smiled she could get used to this, they headed to a few more shops before heading back to the hotel, they had to be at the arena in a couple of hours so they wanted time to pack and get ready. Arriving in the room, Maria grabbed her small suitcase and she carefully lay it on the bed and she took the clothes out of the bag and she grabbed the bikinis and carefully put them in her small case.

"Baby what's with all the bikinis?" Randy asked puzzlingly. "I'm meant to have a bikini contest tonight I'm not sure if they'll make me do it with my injuries but I want to be ready just incase I have to do it" she told him. He nods and heads to pack his case for the night. Maria's phone rings and she picks it up

_Hey Candy, ya I'm good, ya we had a good time, we went shopping, Randys great he carried all my bags, it was so great, I cant do much with my injurie__s but he was sweet. Ya I'm going to Raw I'm not sure if I'm gonna be used but we'll see, you guys are having a girls night out? Ya I'm in, ok I'll tell him, I'll see you at the arena. Ok candy see you soon._

Randy was listening to the conversation and he was pissed, he wanted to take Maria out tonight, they were both going home for their days off and he wouldn't see her for three days and he wanted them to have at least one date before he saw her next. He didn't want to be an ass about it to her. She hadn't seen the girls for awhile so obviously she wanted to hang with them and he wanted her too, just another night. He knew all the girls missed her but damn it they were a couple and shouldn't they make these decisions together?

"hey babe Candy called all the girls are going for dinner after the show and the guys are too, they want you to go and then we're all going to meet at the club is that ok with you?" "I thought that you and I could go out, I kinda presumed we would, I mean we just got together and I figured we'd have a date before we went home" Randy told her, "I can call Candy back she just wanted the girls to go for dinner because we haven't seen each other in months, she was my room mate and we would have caught up today but we were hanging out and she respected that, she knew we'd want to hang out tonight so she thought us going for dinner first would be a compromise but if its gonna cause problems then I wont go" she told him. "Its not that I don't want you to go but I thought we'd go out I mean I know we hadn't made plans but I just figured we would go out and have dinner and go out after, don't be annoyed with me because I actually want to spend time with you, I mean that's what you want isn't a boyfriend who actually wants to be with you and not someone who goes out with the guys all the time?" he questioned her.

"Randy its sweet you want to go out but the girls asked me first so as far as I was concerned I was free so I made other plans, if its that important to you then I'll cancel them, I'm not going to be able to have fun with the girls if your mad at me for hanging out with them. You have to understand we have a standing date, we all go to dinner after the show to catch up, whether we're single or dating someone it doesn't matter, we still do it, it's a tradition amongst the divas and I'm sorry but I'm not breaking it, I will tonight if you want us to go our but every Monday after Raw I will have dinner with the Diva's you can come with us or we can meet you out but it will happen. I don't want to be a bitch to you Randy but I'm not like other girls you slept with, I'm independent and I'm my own person with my own mind and while I respect you I'm not gonna chance who I am or what I stand for, for you or any other man."

Randy didn't know whether to smile at her loyalty or throw a tantrum to get his own way, he had never dated someone like Maria before he loved how she had decided what she was doing and fuck him and what he thought, she was right they hadn't made any plans so she hadn't done anything wrong and him, John and Adam usually went to dinner after the show, so he'd just go with them and see her later, there was no need to argue over something so stupid. "You're right baby, you go hang with the girls and I'll have dinner with John and Adam and we'll meet at a club" he walked over to her and surprised her by kissing her.

"You sure that's ok? I don't want you to say it is and later if you have a few drinks decide its not?" she questioned. "I promise Ria its ok, you are right we didn't make any plans so you go hang with the girls, I didn't realise it was a tradition with ye and now I know I wont make any plans with you after Raw on Mondays, its fine baby, we can meet after but can we make like a standing date at the house shows like Friday or Saturday is date night and we go out just the two of us?" he questioned hopefully. She smiled at him he was so adorable. "Ya Rands one of those nights will always be date night for us and I promise you that. He nodded happily to her.

The two got ready and headed to the arena in Randys Hummer, he always rented one as his car to travel as it had plenty of room for his big frame. The arrived at the arena and Randy took their cases out of the boot. He did give Maria hers they had decided that they didn't want the fans to know about them, they weren't hiding the relationship but seeing as it was new they wanted to see if it worked out before announcing it to all the fans and have gossip sites analyse it. The two headed into the arena, Maria walking ahead of Randy, they signed some autographs and headed in.

Once inside they headed their separate ways to get ready for the night, they had agreed to meet in half an hour in catering. Maria headed to the women's locker room, she looked at the shows roster of matches and she saw she wasn't on as part of the bikini contest, she was relieved no one would want to see her battered and bruised body, she looked further down and saw she had a promo with Randy, it said that the two would flirt a little and Randy would talk about how great he was etc, she smiled, usually when they had these promos he treated her like dirt but she smiled, she didn't think hed be that way from now on which was a relief for her. They were doing the promo live, something she knew they had only started doing with Randy, he had improved on recent months and they now trusted him to do good live promos. She headed to catering to meet him to go over it.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria headed to catering to find Randy, she soon found him sitting with John, Adam, CM Punk and Matt and Jeff Hardy, she walked over to them.

"Hey guys" she called and went over to CM Punk and gave him a hug first, she walked around to all the guys and gave them hugs too.

When she got to Randy she leant down and gave him a quick kiss.

The guys whistled making Maria blush and Randy laugh at them.

"Hey Baby, what's up?" Randy asks knowing she wants to speak with him.

"I just got a script, we have a promo, do you wanna go over it together or will we just wing it?" she asked.

"You know last year I'd have said wing it cause I couldn't stand you but I think we may need to practice, after all I wont see you until the house shows after tonight, I need to get my time with you while I can" he told her smiling and then smirking when she blushed.

The two walk of hand in hand, making the guys smile it was nice to see the two so happy.

When they got the Randys locker room, they headed to the couch, Maria gave Randy his script and they quickly ran threw their lines.

"So babe are we gonna have our date Friday or Saturday night?" Randy asked her curiously.

"I'm not working the house shows, so Steph said I could fly in for just Raw if I want" she told him and she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"But I told her no that I'd like to go to the house shows but I have a late flight in, I wont be at the house show on Friday but we can go out after if you want"

"Ya I think Friday is good, so will we go for dinner?"

"Ya I think that's a good idea, where will we go?"

"Any thing in particular you like?"

"I don't mind"

"We can decide nearer the time, how are you feeling?" he asked her concerned

"I'm still sore but its not as bad as it was"

"That's good babe, at least you're getting a little better"

"Ya, so where are you guys going tonight"

"We're just gonna stop at the first decent place we see, then the guys were saying we're gonna meet up with you guys at the club, where are ye going?"

"I don't know, anywhere, Mickies pick this time so we'll see, ya I heard that too, I don't think I'm gonna stay out too late, I might head back after the meal"

"Ok well if you do, ring me and I'll collect you and we'll head back"

"You don't have to end your night because of me, you should go out and have fun."

"Ria, I don't care about going to some club, I'm only going cause you are, If you want to go back to the hotel then I'll go, I'm going wherever you are"

"if you're sure"

"I am"

"this is so weird"

"What is?"

"you and me spending time together alone, and not fighting.

"Well usually its good if you get along with your boyfriend" he tells her smirking like only he can.

"ya well usually boyfriends don't be assholes to their girlfriends" she tells him.

"ya well I can go back to that if that's what you're in too."

"Randy, don't you dare, you were an ass to me."

"If someone had said a few weeks ago you'd be my girlfriend I'd have told them they were crazy"

"thanks"

"no I just mean, its unbelievable that you would actually date me, I mean look at you Ria, you're the most gorgeous woman I've honestly ever seen, you're sweet, funny, kind, you're bubbly and so caring, I mean you should hate me yet you forgave me for all the shit I said and did and you're even dating me, I'm so lucky, you could be with anyone and somehow you chose me" he tells her honestly.

"Randy, I mean without sounding shallow, you're gorgeous I mean, you're like a freaking model, I never thought someone like you would date me, I mean you're so out of my league, I keep waiting for you to realise that and leave."

"Ria, you're beautiful baby, and I guess the two of us think the other is too good for us, that's why we'll work baby, we're both grateful the other likes us."

"I never thought you could like me, I would have been happy to be just a friend to you, I mean I think you're amazing and getting to see the real you, god Randy, you're so sweet, and caring and you make me feel so safe after all the shit in OVW, I knew that you were a nice guys somewhere in you anyway, JC used to say it all the time and I knew if he was your best friend you had to be great"

"I've always liked you Ria I was just couldn't admit it, I hated you being with Punk, the guys all that I hated you and that was why I gave Punk a hard time, but I was jealous, I mean really seriously jealous he was with you, I hated him for it."

"Rands I hated you being with all the divas" she confessed.

"I mean as much as I like them, I hated the thought of them being with you, I mean some of them wanted to be with you cause of who you are, others thought it would do their career good, they all had selfish reasons and I hated them for that, I wanted to just be with you" she told him sadly.

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry Ria, I'm so sorry"

"don't be, remember no more sorry's we're gonna just stop all that, its got us together, in spite of all that crap you and me are finally together and that's what's important."

"I know but I've been such a fool and I regret all the shit I did Ria"

"I know baby but lets not let it take over us, we're good, and together that's important. I have to go and get my hair and make up done, I'll see you later" she asked hopefully.

She beams when he nods at her. As she's about to walk away he gets up and gently grabs her hand to stop her, she turns and looks at him questioningly.

"I'll come with you babe, our promo isn't for ages so I'd rather hang with my girl, if that's ok?" he asks shyly.

She smiles and nods cutely and the two walk hand in hand to make up.

When they get there, Jeni the make up artist looked surprised, there had been rumours these two were dating, she had known Ria liked Randy and she had a sneaking suspicion it was a mutual thing, but hadn't been sure and here the two were hand in hand looking like two love struck teenagers.

"Hey Rae, Randy, what can I do for you two?" she asked.

"I've a promo tonight so my hair and make up if that's ok" Maria asked.

"Sure is Rae, what can I do for you Randy?" she's not sure what he wants he usually gets some random person to do the baby oil for him and he doesn't ever wear make up so she doesn't know what he wants.

"I'm just here with Ria, so I'm good thanks Jeni" he told her smiling.

She was surprised usually Randy isn't that nice to people. He's usually an asshole.

"Its great to have you back Rae, I heard some stuff of what happened in OVW, I'm so sorry sweetie you don't deserve that crap, you're the sweetest Diva on the roster, you know you're my favourite, I want to go kick there asses for doing that crap" she told her seriously.

Maria giggled, she was sitting on a seat infront of a mirror and Randy was on the seat next to her, Jeni was behind her curling her hair.

"Thanks Jen, what are you doing after the show, you up for dinner with the girls and clubbing?" Ria asks.

Jeni and Maria have been really close since Jeni started three years ago and regularly hang out and share rooms.

"Ya Rae, I'd love too, so I know I'm probably asking a really dumb question, but this is like being in the freaking twilight zone, whats going on between you two, last I saw was Randy calling you some insulting thing or other, you two never hung out, you go to OVW and come back and Randy Orton and you are best friends" Jeni asks making the two smile and laugh.

"Well first off hes not just my friend, he is a friend of the boy variety, we're dating, Randy came up to Ovw, saw what the guys were doing convinced me to leave and then we realised we wanted to be together" she told her beaming and blushing.

Randy smiled and leans over and kisses her cheek, "I'm lucky that she gave me a chance"

Jeni smiled these two were so cute.

"God Orton she's turned you into a soppy guy" Jeni told him laughing. "who would have thought Randy Orton could be sweet, its actually quite endearing"

"I have to warn you though Orton its in the best friends rule book, you do anything to hurt Rae and I will kick your ass, get it?" she asks seriously

He nods "I wont do anything in my power to hurt her intentionally, that's a promise" he tells her sincerely.

"Ok" Jeni tells him.

As Jeni and Maria chat, he sits listening and smiling, he had known Jeni but never really spoken to her she was a nice girl, he'd been a jerk to her over the years, he hadn't realised her and Ria were so close.

There was so much about her he didn't know and he wanted to know everything,

He really felt like he was falling for her, and he was so happy being with her.

He had always been bitter, since Amie cheated on him before he left for OVW,

He had gotten over it, but he hadn't ever let a female get close as a result of it.

He hadn't wanted to trust someone like that again and have them betray him like

She had, he knew Maria wasn't like that but he had always been attracted to her.

Knowing he could really fall for her, he stayed away and that had only worked for

So long, he had been a dick to her for years but seeing what had gone down in

OVW, he couldn't pretend anymore.

He wanted to be with her, look after her, have her be the most important thing in his life.

He knew Kelly Kelly had had a thing for him while the old Randy Orton would have fucked her, he couldn't, for one she irritated him but it had got to a point where he couldn't deny his attraction to Maria anymore.

Once she had gone he realised how much he missed her and cared for her and he had stopped being an asshole, he hadn't slept around or anything.

He was serious about being with Ria and he would never do anything to jeopardise there relationship.

He hadn't noticed that Maria was ready until she called him, he turned to her, confused but seeing her stood by the door he said bye to Jeni and the two left.

"You look gorgeous baby" he told her and she did, she didn't need any make up to look beautiful but Jeni had done a good job, she had curled her hair but had put subtle make up, just emphasising Maria beautiful eyes.

"Thank you" she told him shyly.

"I'm gonna go to the Diva's locker room and get dressed, I guess I'll see you for our promo" she told him.

"Ok babe, if you want come to my locker room and we'll hang out" he tells her casually, disappointed she's gonna be away from him but trying not to let it show.

"Ok I'm gonna see what to wear which will take awhile" she told him giggling cutely.

He nods and walks closer to her, he leans down and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her, her arms instantly go around his neck and the two kiss, exploring one another mouths.

"Get a fucking room will you" Kelly Kelly tells them in disgust, neither break away and she walks off in a huff. Jealous as hell, Randys her man.

Randys arms move, one cups her cheek to tilt it for a better angle and the other goes to her butt to squeeze and caress it causing her to moan in his mouth.

He pulls back reluctantly "Ill see you later babe"

Maria is stood in a daze making Randy smile, "Ya baby I'll see you soon"

She gently pull his head down and kisses him again, god hes such a great kisser.

She pulls back "Bye" and she walks off looking back over her shoulder she smiles, she's left him in a daze.

She heads to the locker room and she smiles when she sees Mickie there.

"hey Mickie" she calls smiling.

"You just saw Randy huh?" she asks happy her friend is so happy.

She nods shyly. "hes so great" she gushes.

The two talk and Maria soon picks out her outfit, she's decided on a purple boob tube top, she had purple high heels to match and her black lace glove on her hand.

She checks herself over in the mirror and smiles she looks good. Thank god no one could see her back, her hair covered it and she had a bandage on it.

She smiled, remembering that morning when she had a melt down over her back how no one would want to see her back and it being infected.

Randy had left to go do some errands and when he came back, it turned out he had gone to the drug store, he had got a lot of different bandages all sizes to cover it up.

She had smiled when she saw what he got, and kissed him, which had led to an hour of a make out session but they had both enjoyed themselves.

It was just making out, Maria didn't want to rush this and Randy had taken her lead and not tried anything, his hands had stayed in appropriate areas.

She had had a shower, alone and when she came out Randy had put the cream on her back, he had then gently covered it with a bandage.

It was so surreal to see this side of him, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining.

She looked at the time and realised she had to go and meet him for their promo, she had been in a daze and hadn't a chance to go see him earlier.

She had wanted to give him space too, she knew he liked to hang out with the guys at Raw, she didn't want to be the annoyingly clingy girlfriend, she wasn't that girl anyway.

She walked over to where they were cutting the promo and she saw he was waiting for her, he kept looking at his watch and he looked anxious, seeing her his face relaxed causing her to smile.

He walked over to her and leant down to kiss her, surprising some of the crew, "you look amazing Ria" he told her sincerely, he had to smile when she went red.

Before she could reply, Mike the director came over and gave them a briefing, they were going live so he wanted to make sure they knew what they were doing, they both nodded and went to their spots.

5,4,3 the director called and mouthed the 2 and 1 indicating they were live, when the audience saw Maria they went insane.

"What's up all you stars and studs, I'd like to welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Champion Randy Orton" she told them smiling cheerfully.

The camera panned to Randy who was next to her and you could hear the fans booing, Randy just looked bored.

"You have a match tonight Randy with Jeff Hardy, it's for the WWE Championship, what do you feel your chances are?" she asks innocently.

He glares at her "Maria I am the youngest ever WWE Champion, I am a third generation Superstar and the current WWE Heavyweight Champion, I think my chances are great in fact I guarantee I'll beat Jeff Hardy" he tells her smirking.

"but Jeff is the Charismatic Enigma, he's extreme how will you compete with his high flying moves."

"I can out wrestle him and anyone else, that's how" he tells her storming off.

"Good luck" she calls innocently and waves at him, smiling.

The Director yells cut and Maria hands her microphone over, she walks over to Randy who was waiting out of shot for her.

The two head to Randys locker room, holding hands.

As they pass the superstars they all smile at the two knowingly.

They get to the locker room and Maria kicks off her high heels and sits down on one of the couches.

Randy smiles and turns on the monitor in the room to watch Raw and he sits next to her.

Maria moves closer to his side and rests her head on his chest while he wraps an arm around her.

The two sit watching Raw contently. Soon Randy has to get ready, he gets up and goes to the bathroom and puts on his trunks, boots and elbow and knee pads, he comes out and walks over to Maria.

"Hey babe, can you put this on me?" he asks holding baby oil.

She smiles and giggles but she gets up, she bends down and starts with his legs, she rubs the oil all down his legs and on his thighs, he looks down at her on her knees before him and he cant help but think sexual thoughts he looks away quickly not wanting to think too much.

She then gets up and she rubs his back and neck, then she moves up and down his arms, then she slowly does his chest and torso

She couldn't help being turned on by his well oiled body, she decides to be bold and she licks his neck and gently bites it causing a half moan half growl come out of his mouth.

He looks down at her with such fire in his eyes she gasps, he gently leans in and kisses her and it soon turns passionate, he gently walks her to the wall and he pushes her to it, being careful of not hurting her back, he gently uses one arm to keep her two above her head and he gently licks and bites her neck.

Hearing her moan he quickly goes back to her lips and the two get entangled in a desperate clinch, Maria soon able to feel Randys excitement, that's brings her back to where they are.

Randy notices Maria tense and realises his growing excitement is nestled right by her legs.

"Fuck babe I'm sorry" he says and pulls away completely.

He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. He backs away and heads to go to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

"Where are you going?" Maria asks in a quiet voice.

"I'll just go and get rid of this" he tells her gesturing to his arousal.

She bites her lip as he heads into the bathroom.

Fuck it she thinks and walks in after him.

She stands at the door unsure when she hears him say

"Fuck Randy you idiot, why did you make her uncomfortable, fuck you've ruined this"

She smiles softly, he really cares that she's wasn't ready.

She decides she wants to do this for him, she's not ready for sex but this she can do.

She walks over to him quietly.

He turns around when he feels her hand on his back, he goes to apologise for not having control of himself, when she puts a finger to his lip.

His eyes look at her questioningly.

She gets on her knees and she pulls his trunks down, she pulls his erection out and she slowly strokes him.

Randy wants to pull away but he cant the look in her eyes tells his she's ok to do this.

She gently strokes him and he becomes even more excited, she looks and Randy and smirks when he blushes.

She suddenly takes him in her mouth and she slowly works him up and down, she licks, and sucks him and even gently grazes her teeth up and down his length.

He moans "god Ria, that feels so god, fuck baby" she smiles and moves quicker and takes him deeper, he lets a roar out at that neither caring who could hear at that point.

He gently rests his hand on her head as she moves up and down him, he tells her softly hes about to let go and she nods but continues, she moves one of her hands to gently caress his butt which makes him let go.

She continues to stroke him until hes calmed down and then she stands slowly.

Randy picks her up and sits her on the sink and kisses her passionately. While kissing her he gently moves her legs open, he looks her in the eyes to question is she's ok with what hes about to do, she nods and he gently moves his hand between her legs.

He moves her thong to the side and he gently strokes her entrance, he finds her wet and he moans, he continues to kiss her to relax her and he gently pushes one finger in and out stroking her, and massaging her walls, he continues to do this and he feels her get wetter and wetter and he adds a second finger.

He then moves away from her lips and gets on his knees between her legs and he moves his tongue to lick her, making her moan softly. He moves his finger out of her but allows one to gently rub her clit while using his tongue on her.

"Oh god Randy baby right there, that feels good" she moans softly when he finds her spot and he works his tongue on it, soon he works her to an orgasm and she moans out his name, he kisses her inner thigh sweetly and he gets up and kisses her lips, the two smile not believing what happened and how good they feel, they fix themselves up and head back to the locker room.

No sooner does Randy sit when there a knock on his door telling him he has ten minutes and to head to gorilla.

He cant believe it when he went to the bathroom he had an hour for his match, time flies when you're having fun.

He kissed Maria and tells her he has to go, she nods and he goes to leave, seeing she hasn't moved he asks "You not coming to gorilla with me?" he sees her eyes light up and she nods enthusiastically, she jumps up and the two head to gorilla.

"Hey Jeffro" Maria calls seeing her good friend she walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Randy feels a flash of jealousy seeing her in Jeff arms, he knows there friends and Rias not like that but he cant help it.

When she moves back from Jeff he heads over and wraps his arms around her waist gently pulling her to be against his stomach, his head chin resting on her head, as if to get his point across he nuzzles her neck.

Maria laughs seeing Jeff raise his eye brows at the two.

She could see he was confused.

"Jeff, this is my boyfriend Randy" she told him innocently.

The two of them laughed at her.

"Ria I am surprised cant say I ever thought id see you two together, although, it was obvious to everyone that you two were into one another, all that arguing didn't cover the sexual tension between you two."

He smiled when the two blushed, he had never in all his years in company seen Randy Orton blush or be this smitten with a girl, although hed admit Maria wasn't just an ordinary girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria was watching Randy and Jeff's match backstage on a monitor, Randy had the upper hand on the Charismatic Enigma, she was smiling softly at Randy, she couldn't believe they were finally together.

Kelly Kelly walked over to Maria "Maria I just wanted to tell you, enjoy Randy while you can, we're going to be together, so don't get too comfortable with my man, I'm the hottest Diva on the roster and we will be the most dominant couple, he's just distracted with you, I mean you are easy, who can blame him?" she sneered and walked off to the Diva's locker room.

Maria stood in silence, she got that Kelly was jealous but why was she making it so personal? Maria had known Randy before Kelly she had always liked him, its not like Kelly was dating Randy and she stole him. Randy was single and Kelly had gone out of her way to try and get with him and he knocked her back, so she didn't see why Kelly had the problem with her.

Surely she should understand that Randy was the one who didn't want to be with her, he had been with some of the other girls and he just didn't want to be with someone half the locker room had already slept with. It wasn't her fault, regardless whether she was with him or not he didn't want Kelly she needed to get over it.

She just stood there deep in thought and didn't even see that the match was over Jeff had walked past her, she was in her own little world when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she jumped in fright and looked down she relaxed seeing the familiar tattoos of her boyfriends arms. Randy chuckled quietly at her reaction.

"Baby what's up?" he asked smiling at her. Maria sighed and he gently turned her around to look at her. "What's wrong?" "I had another run in with Kelly, she won't let up." "What she say?" he asked annoyed. "She said that she was the hottest Diva on the roster and you were just distracted with me and I'm a whore, she said she'll make sure you two are together." "Baby you don't think that's true do you?"

"No babe I don't believe her I mean she's been throwing herself at you for months and you wouldn't I trust you babe that's not a problem its just so draining to have her say it over and over like saying I'm easy I mean I've dated two superstars, you and Phil and I've never hooked up or had a one night thing with any of the other guys and I don't like her comparing me to her like shes going around saying this stuff about me to all the roster and like it makes me look bad" she told him sighing.

"Baby first off, she's just jealous of you, you are by far the best looking Diva on the roster bar none I really do mean that. She is just pissed that because of my reputation back here she figured id be on her hit list and when I turned her down she just got pissed and she sees that I'm with you and only you and I'm so happy about that shes trying to mess it up for me."

"I know baby, I know she's jealous, I mean ok she likes you I can understand her being upset but when shes questioning my reputation it annoys me, I mean she tells me I'm a slut, I can count on one hand the number of guys I've slept with and I'm proud of that, I don't sleep around you know, I'm not going to sleep with some of the guys to get a good spot on the roster, I'm not some slut, if she wants to sleep with everyone she can but don't call me out on shit that's not true, what did I do? It's not my fault you don't like her you know?"

"babe I know you're not like that, everyone does, I mean all the guys say that you are one of the classiest females here, they think that you're a sweet girl and you are, just ignore her."

"That's fine for you to say shes calling you names like ya you slept around but I'm been called a whore and ive never done nothing bad, I dated Punk for 2 years, does that make me a slut, I was with him before his call up he didn't help me infact people hated him for being with me, the rookie with the Diva he got heat and he didn't give a shit."

"Ria I know you aren't a slut ok, why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything, I cant control her you know that."

"I know but you know what people are like around here, and shes gonna bitch about me to everyone im not mad at you Rands I'm mad at her."

"Ignore her"

"I try to but shes like enjoy Randy now cause I'm gonna take him from you."

"I don't know why she thinks that when I was single I wouldn't sleep with her, I'm sure as hell not going to mess up my shot with you"

Maria leans up and kisses him softly.

He smiles slightly and kisses her back.

"I'm sorry babe, she just pisses me off" she tells him sincerely.

"I just don't want you to worry that I'm gonna fall for her shit, I'm not attracted to her in any way shape or form. I do mean that I mean you know what I was like if I wanted her I could have but I don't. Shes just doing the rounds and that's not attractive to me, you know I've liked you for awhile, I told you that before and Ria I don't want to do anything to mess this up" he told her seriously.

"I know, I'm gonna go back to the locker room and get ready for tonight I'll see you either at the club or at the room, bye babe" she tells him and kisses his cheek and walks of.

Randy heads back to his locker room, Kelly was a fucking bitch and she was ruining his relationship before hed even gotten time to enjoy it fully.

John Cena and Adam Copeland were waiting for Randy in his locker room, they were all heading out after Raw.

"damn it" they heard Randy shout and the door swung open and he walked in mad as hell.

"Dude whats up with you?" Cena asks.

"Kelly Fucking Kelly, I swear to God if she was a dude I'd hit her"

"Why?" Adam asks

"She went up to Ria while I had my match and called her a whore, she told her to enjoy her time with me while she can because me and her are going to be together, and now Ria left and I know shes pissed about it"

"Why is she pissed, does she think you'll go after Kelly" John asks in disbelief, everyone knows Randy cant stand Kelly.

"Shes pissed that Kelly is questioning her reputation, I explained I don't want Kelly I want her and she was all like ya babe ok I'm gonna go get ready see you later, what the fuck is that shit, how am I supposed to have a good night if I know my girlfriend is mad at me? He asks

John and Adam smile, they've never heard him call any girl his girlfriend or seen him get this worked up over a girl.

Randy doesn't wait for a response he heads in to get a shower, when he finished he came out dressed in his street clothes.

Just as he's about to give out some more to the boys there's a knock on the door.

Maria opens the door and calls out "Baby are you decent?"

Randy surprised doesn't answer.

"Ya Rae, he is" John calls.

She walks in and walks up to him, she stands infront of him, she has skinny legged blue jeans with a cute tank top on, pumps on her feet, her hair tied up and bag in hand.

"I'm sorry baby if I seemed abrupt with you but when we were talking Mickie walked by and I knew that was her not so subtle way of telling me to get my butt back to the locker room and get ready cause shes driving me, it wasn't till I was ready that I thought you might think I was mad, I should've explained it to you, I wanted to tell you aswell, I'm not going to the club, my backs a little sore so I'm going for dinner and then going to the hotel to bed, but wake me up when you come in though, and have a great night, oh and by the way you look hot babe" she tells him giggling.

She goes to head out when she turns and walks back "Oh ya I forgot" she leans up and kisses him, two seconds in he seems to get back with it and kisses her back passionately, forgetting the guys are there, the two laugh breaking them apart.

Maria giggles girlishly making him smile. He grabs her hands gently. "Ya babe I was worried that that whore had messed this up for me, I told you earlier, I don't wanna go to the club if you're not so call me and I'll come collect you and we'll head back.

John and Adam smile, Randy is totally in love with Ria but chances were he didn't even know it, Randy never turned down a night down for a night in, he was definitely smitten with Maria.

"Babe, why don't you guys just come with us? If you want, you don't have too it might be boring to you"

Randy turns to the guys and they nod knowing he wants to go with Ria and they love her so they don't mind.

"Ya gorgeous we'll go" he tells her smiling.

"Good" she tells him and he grabs his stuff and takes her hand and they head to tell the divas the change in plan.

The two walk out holding hands with Adam and John walking behind them.

Maria sees Mickie and a couple of the Divas waiting, "Ladies, I hope its ok but the guys are going to come to dinner?"

Mickie smiles knowingly at Maria, "Ria, its girls only, no boys allowed" she jokes. "But Micks, I want my boyfriend to hang out with me" Maria whines making the others laugh and Randy smile.

"Ya Ria you know the rules no guys." "Micks that's only guys we agreed if a boyfriend wants to hang they can and my man wants too and some of his boys, you cant change the rules" she complains.

"I'm kidding honey, of course he can come and the guys I was messing with you" Mickie tells her laughing.

Maria giggles cutely "oh ok" and she cuddles into Randy's side, he wraps an arm around her waist.

"You know what I don't get Ria?" Candice asks

"What?"

"You never invited Punk to dinner with us the whole time you were dating him and you're with Randy a little while and hes in"

Maria blushes and Randy looks down at her surprised. He never knew that.

"Well am I guess he was in OVW and not really around and when he got the call up, he didn't drink and I knew hed get heat from it so I kept him away from that."

"Ya but in two years Ria he never came with us" Candice tells them.

Randy could sense how uncomfortable Maria was getting and was about to step in.

"Candice, I don't see why it matters Randy wants to come out with me and I want him to hang with me, my relationship with Randy is separate to Punk, you guys no why I never asked Punk and why he wasn't here so don't try and make it into something it isn't with Randy."

"Baby chill its cool, it doesn't matter why, come on you ride with me and the guys and well meet everyone there" he knew she was getting upset with Candice and he did feel Candice was out of line calling Maria out like that, he was happy she wanted him to come with her seen as it seemed she didn't usually allow boyfriends and that meant a lot to him, they both wanted to spend as much time together as possible before their days off and he didn't see anything wrong with that, sure knowing she wanted him there when she didn't ask Punk made him feel good but he wasn't gonna go on about it.

Maria, Randy, Adam and John left after telling Mickie they'd see her at the restaurant and they all headed out to Randys Hummer. Maria hadn't said much and the guys were quiet because they knew Maria was in a bad mood after what Candice said.

Randy was deep in thought on the drive to the restaurant he knew Maria liked him and maybe she was falling in love with him and he knew he was definitely falling for her. He always wanted a relationship like this it was so easy just being with her.

He didn't know if it was because they were only newly together, but he couldn't spend enough time with her.

Maria didn't talk on the journey to the restaurant, she was deep in thought, she was pissed Candice had called her out like that, she knew Candy wasn't being mean it was just Candys way, if she wanted to know something she just asked she wasn't known for her tact.

She wanted to know what was up so she just plain asked it and she was embarrassed to be called out like that over Randy.

She didn't know how to explain why she wanted him to be part of their group, it was important to her, she just wanted all her girls to like her man, she knew they had hated him for how he treated her before or some had been with him and warned her but she knew after OVW they had a new found respect for him and even his biggest critics had come to realise how smitten the two were with one another and how genuine he was and they had started to thaw a little towards him.

Maria knew about Randys past but she also knew that he had changed he had let his guard down with her, and she knew she was falling big time for him, she had been in love with him for awhile but she realised she hadn't really known the real Randy and it was him who she was falling for not just the man she knew for years.

She knew a lot of the girls were jealous of her and Randy they all had at one point wanted him and all he ever gave was one night, he didn't even do repeat performances for them, but with her he wanted to be with her he wasn't pressuring her into sex infact he had told her he wanted them to wait he wanted their relationship to be different, serious, he respected her and her morals.

She was happy about what had happened in the locker room earlier that night, she thought Randy was hot and while she hadn't been ready to go all the way she hadn't a problem satisfying him orally and he certainly had enjoyed it, and she enjoyed him returning the favour.

She smiled and looked at him, he saw her smiling at him and he gently moved his hand to be on her knee, he squeezed her knee and then moved his hand back to the wheel.

A few minutes later they arrive at the restaurant and the four of them head in, John and Adam walk a little ahead knowing Randy wanted to talk to Ria.

"Babe you ok? Randy asked concerned Ria hadn't talked the whole trip.

"Ya I'm ok I was pissed at Candy, I'm used to her she's not exactly the most subtle person in the world I just didn't like to be called out like that in front of everyone like that Candy knows why, people hated Phil cause they saw him as a mood killer cause he didn't drink, Phil had his reasons why he doesn't and I respected that and he came out a couple of times with us not after Raw but other nights out we had and he wasn't a kill joy or anything but some of the guys were pissed he wouldn't drink with them, rather then respect the fact he didn't want to they tried to force him too and it got awkward so Phil never stopped me drinking or anything he just had his reasons, so he stopped coming out with us cause I was getting pissed about it, that's why he never came with me anymore, he respected that I wanted to go out and have a couple of drinks you know?"

"Ya you two were close huh?"

"Ya I love him"

Randy looks at her in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that, I love him I told you this before I'm just not in love with him and he's not with me, we moved on, and we're still BFF's hell I trust him with my life, we just didn't work out and I'd rather him be my friend then not in my life, we just got to a point where we knew it wasn't going to go any further and why risk our friendship? We were both unhappy towards the end so we just let each other go and we're both happy now."

"Oh I thought you were saying you still were into him" Randy said in relief.

"Ya Randy I'm gonna tell you I'm still into him are you crazy?

"So you'd lie to me?"

"No I don't like him like that or anyone else I'm dating you"

"Good answer"

"Do you think I'd have done what I did earlier in the locker room if I had feelings for someone else? She asked him smirking.

"No damn Ria I wish you hadn't brought that up"

"You liked it earlier when I brought it up" she flirted.

He groaned. "Seriously don't or I'll get turned on and it wont be good"

"Who says? I thought it was real good"

"Ria don't say stuff like that"

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"No but we're about to have dinner with our friends and I don't wanna go in there with a hard on"

She giggled.

"its not funny"

"Sorry baby, I wont say anything"

He smiled at her cuteness.

"you can say what you want back at the hotel when we're on our own but I cant go in there turned on babe."

She nodded and the two walked in hand in hand.

When they got to the table they saw the girls had left two seats together for them, Maria sat down and Candy turned to her.

"Rae I'm sorry about earlier I didn't think about what I was saying and I didn't want to upset you, you're my girl you know that I should've talked to you in private and I'm sorry" she told her sincerely.

"I'm sorry to Candy Kane, I took it to far going off in a huff like a little kid, I was just taken aback by being called out like that and I wished we had taken it somewhere private but its all good Randy knows why Phil wasn't here."

The two hugged and Randy smiled he knew how much Candice's friendship meant to Ria.

The rest of the night went extremely well and everyone was getting along, she could see Candice and Mickie real thaw to Randy and they kept talking to him she knew that was for her benefit, neither Mickie nor Candice had ever slept with Randy but they had seen other girls in the company jump into his bed then be in tears when he ignored them the next day.

They had had to clean up the mess he had left behind on more then one occasion. But just seeing him with Ria, he was a changed man, he was attentive to her, he didn't look at any other girls whether she was around or not, they could tell he was falling big time for Ria and they were happy for her.

They had seen him change when Ria was in OVW, he had become moody and a pain in the ass to be around, he wasn't going after any girls infact they could swear he hadn't been with anyone since Ria had gone.

He talked about her a lot more, he asked the guys and girls had they heard how she was he seemed depressed without her there and when he had heard about what was happening in OVW he had freaked out.

He had demanded time off and headed up there, Cena hadn't been able to go and people wondered why Randy had now everyone knew, Randy Orton was in love with Maria Kanellis.


End file.
